Vampiros, humanos, licantropos¿brujas, magos?
by Pieri Alea
Summary: "Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera...
1. Llegada

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**Bella POV**

Desde hace unos días, Charlie se comportaba de una extraña manera. Parecía ansioso, como si esperara que algo pasara.

Todo empeoro esta mañana, el teléfono sonó y antes de que pudiera contestar Charlie se abalanzó sobre el auricular. Cuando termino de hablar me recordó a un niño que recibe el regalo deseado en navidad.

Realmente se veía aterrador con esa enorme sonrisa del gato *(gato de alice) que me dedico cuando me dijo que debíamos ir al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien. No quiso decirme a quién, pero por su sonrisa suponía que no sería nada bueno. Por lo menos nada bueno para mí o para mi relación con Edward, seguramente es más para lo segundo.

En este momento nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. Como Charlie es incluso más terco que yo no he podido hacer que me diga nada. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco paranoica, total si algo malo fuera a pasar Alice ya me hubiera llamado para advertirme…o eso creo.

Charlie parecía buscar a alguien entre la masa de gente. Se veía medio ansioso por encontrar a quien sea que este buscando.

**-¡Bella! –** Escuche a alguien gritar y aun cuando no reconocí la voz, no dejo de parecerme familiar.

De un momento a otro siento como un par de brazos me envuelven en ellos y una cabellera castaña y enmarañada tapa mi visión. Solo conozco a una persona con ese tipo de cabello.

**-¿Hermy?-** Pregunte de forma dudosa mientras sentía como me soltaba

**-La misma que viste y calza primita-** Dijo mientras me daba una radiante sonrisa que devolví con la misma alegría

**-WOW! Hace tiempo que no te veo, que haces aquí-** Espere ansiosa su respuesta, total no la veo desde que entro en ese internado escoces.

**-Pues…que Forks se prepare porque Hermione Granger Swan ha venido para quedarse una temporada-** Su sonrisa se agrando después de decir lo último.

Luego de eso nos encaminamos al carro en donde ya nos esperaba Charlie. Una vez en la carretera que nos llevaría directo a Forks decidí preguntarle a mi prima algo que me rondaba por la cabeza desde que recibí su última carta.

**-Oye Hermy, tengo curiosidad sobre una frase que pusiste en tu última carta, escribiste algo como: **_**"Te juro por Merlín, que no entiendo a los hombres"**_**-** pude notar como mí querida prima se tensaba

**-Oh! Eso es solo una expresión que siempre se dice en el colegio-** es realmente curioso que el no saber mentir sea de familia**- Tú que me cuentas, ahí algo interesante en tu vida**

Algo interesante…veamos, mi novio y toda su familia son vampiros, mi mejor amigo y sus amigos son licántropos, hay una vampiresa psicópata que quiere matarme solo porque mi vampírico novio mato a su pareja, y por último pero no menos importante la realeza de los vampiros me quieren convertida o muerta, eso nos hace pensar que…

**-Nada, mi vida es muy monótona**

**-La mía también, pero estoy ansiosa por conocer a Edward, podre verlo hoy-** La curiosidad salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel

**-Lo más seguro es que sí, ese chico prácticamente vive en mi casa-** Charlie no parecía muy contento, para variar

**-Ojala y así sea, me muero por conocerlo-** comento Hermy mientras sonreía de forma tranquila

Yo estaba feliz. Podría compartir algún tiempo con mi prima favorita antes de mi transformación. Y ella podría conocer a mi nueva familia, estoy segura que se llevara de maravillas con ellos, Hermione siempre ha tenido cierto toque mágico con todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

Si solo hubiera sabido todo lo que la llegada de Hermione provocaría, no habría estado tan tranquila.

Holas! No tengo escusa por haber abandonado durante tanto tiempo esta historia y seguro me quieren matar al descubrir que este no es un nuevo capitulo. Estuve releyendo la historia y me di cuenta que además de ciertas faltas gramaticales, habían parte que no tenían mucha concordancia por eso decidí volver a reditar la historia. Los capítulos tendrán el mismo sentido, solo cambiare un poco los diálogos y los párrafos. Pero no cambiare nada de la trama.

Mejorare partes que no me terminaron de cuadrar cuando las escribí, como por ejemplo cuando hice alusión de la relación que había entre Draco y… bueno no pondré nombres, pero para quienes leyeron sabrán de quien hablo. El punto es que modificare ciertas partes pero no la escencia de la historia.

Ahora si, sin nada más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado. Criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, nada de virus por favor. Ya saben que los pueden dejar dándole click al botoncito de abajo.

PD: También modificare y mis otras dos historias: "Lazos" y "Papá por siempre"


	2. Descubrimiento

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**Hermione POV **

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo debía salir de acuerdo al plan que he tramado. Para este momento mis padres deben estar en un avión rumbo a Australia con nuevas identidades y sin ningún recuerdo sobre mí. Esto ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer desde que descubrí mi verdadera esencia, la de una bruja. Sin embargo, soy capaz de hacer esto cuantas veces sea necesario para que ellos estén a salvo.

Si no fuera por la llamada que recibí esa mañana, en estos momentos estaría junto con Harry y Ron preparándonos para la batalla. Pero si algo he aprendido es que todo pasa por una razón. Después de todo, las coincidencias no existen…solo lo inevitable.

Cuando conteste me di con la sorpresa de que era mi tío Charlie quien llamaba. Según él mi querida prima Bella quería pasar tiempo de calidad familiar conmigo. Aunque aquí entrenos, la verdadera razón de que mi tío llamara es el regreso de Edward, el chico voluble con instintos suicidas, que es novio de mi prima. Claro está que ella asegura que además de eso él puede deslumbrar a cualquiera con una sonrisa; bah! Esos son los síntomas de la peligrosa enfermedad llamada amor juvenil.

En un principio no quise aceptar la propuesta de Charlie, la batalla contra Voldemort y la peligrosa misión que el profesor Dumblerdore nos encomendó son más importantes pero…quería verlos por última vez. Quería pasar algún tiempo con mi familia antes de ir a una batalla de la que posiblemente no saldría viva. Por eso accedí a la petición de mi tío y decidí pasar una corta temporada con ellos.

Esa noche tome el primer vuelo rumbo a Port Ángeles, en donde me recogerían mi tío y mi prima. Cuando la azafata nos informo que faltaban dos horas para aterrizar llame a Charlie y le dije que ya podía ir rumbo al aeropuerto para que me recogiera.

Al desembarcar busque con la mirada a mi tío, después de recoger mis maletas obviamente, hallándolo a unos metros de mí, levante mi mano saludándolo para después echarme a correr en dirección a mi prima, quien francamente no parecía ser consiente de que yo llegaba hoy.

Después de los saludos respectivos y de una pequeña platica con Bella, nos dirigimos a su casa. Al llegar mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver aparcado en la acera un Volvo C30, ese era el auto de mis sueños, porque definitivamente era mucho más seguro que una saeta de fuego. Charlie puso mala cara al ver el auto y entro directamente a la casa una vez aparco en carro en su sitio.

Una vez mi tío desapareció por la puerta, del volvo se bajaron dos chicos y una chica; ella tenia toda la pinta de ser una pequeña bailarina de ballet, mientras que uno de los chicos tenia el cuerpo enorme muy parecido a Hagrid, el otro chico parecía tener la belleza de una _vela _y un parecido increíble con Cedrid Diggori_. _Sin embargo note que los tres eran muy pálidos, tenían ojeras como si no durmieran desde hace mucho y los tres tienen los ojos dorados.

Bella nos presento, la bailarina se llamaba Alice, el grandote Emmet y el clon de Cedrid era el famoso Edward. Emmet me dio un gran abrazo de oso alegando que cualquier pariente de su hermanita también era pariente suyo. El contacto de su helada piel con la mía hizo que mi cerebro empezara a comparar todos los datos adquiridos:

1. Tenían una piel helada

2. Poseían bolsas debajo de los ojos

3. Eran extremadamente pálidos

4. Todos tenían una belleza sobrenatural

5. Por el tacto recibido podía afirmar que su piel era dura

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que no dormían y que definitivamente su dieta era especial. La conclusión era simple, ellos eran vampiros.

Edward me miro con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, lo cual significaba que había acertado.

Mierda, adonde había ido a parar. POR MERLIN BELLA ERA LA NOVIA DE UN VAMPIRO.

Aquí el segundo capitulo modificado. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. XD


	3. Primas Swan imanes del peligro

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**Edward POV**

Alice había tenido una visión esta mañana. En ella veía a Bella junto con una extraña chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado. No había podido ver nada más de la chica porque la visión desapareció.

Alice se preocupo por su visión. No sabía que era la chica, si era un humano o un neófito. Por eso decidimos ir a "visitar" a Bella. Decidimos ir con Emmet solo por si era necesaria su fuerza bruta.

Al llegar a su casa nos dimos con la sorpresa de que ni Bella ni Charlie estaban. Alice intento _verlos_ pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Emmet dedujo que podían debían estar con los chuchos, pero no era así. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el auto patrulla de Charlie.

Cuando llegaron, el primero en bajar fue el jefe Swan, saco un par de maletas del maletero y camino directo a su casa. Solo se detuvo durante unos segundos para sonreírle a Alice, quien encantada le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de eso, mi premiosa Bella bajaba del coche junto con la extraña chica de la visión de Alice, al menos ahora sabíamos que era humana. Era divertido _escucharla_ comparar a Alice con una bailarina de ballet aunque la pequeña duende si encajaba en ese papel, no se quien será Hagrid pero obviamente debía de ser enorme para que dijera que se pareciera a Emmet, ¿y qué rayos quiso decir con que parecía una vela y quién es Cedrid Diggori?.

Bella nos la presento como su prima mencionando que se llamaba Hermione, a mi parecer es un nombre bastante raro, pero no soy nadie para criticar, después de todo Edward no es un nombre muy popular en estas épocas.

Para variar, Emmet exagero, casi asfixia a la recién llegada prima de Bella con sus famosos abrazos de oso y también hace sus estúpidos comentarios. Note como la chica se estremecía por el contacto frío de la piel de mi hermano. Fue ahí que la _escuche_:

_1. Tenían una piel helada _

_2. Poseían bolsas debajo de los ojos _

_ extremadamente pálidos _

_4. Todos tenían una belleza sobrenatural_

_5. Por el tacto recibido podía afirmar que su piel era dura_

La chica tenía que resultar ser tan observadora como Bella, se ha dado cuenta de todo …estúpido Emmet, todo es su culpa.

_No tenía que ser un genio para saber que no dormían y que definitivamente su dieta era especial. La conclusión era simple, ellos eran vampiros._

Maldita sea, lo sabe, como hizo para deducirlo de forma tan rápida, los humanos no deberían ser capaces de eso. ¿Quién es en realidad?

Rayos ha notado la mirada que he puesto y a confirmado sus sospechas. Ahora que debemos hacer. Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a casa y les diga a los demás lo que esta pasando.

_Edward que te pasa, estas muy tenso y no necesito a Jazz para saberlo._ Alice ya se dio cuenta de cómo estoy y por la mirada suspicaz de Bella debo suponer que ella también noto mi cambio.

**-Bella, acabo de recordar que Esme nos pidió que pasáramos por el súper por…TOMATES, si por tomates. Ya sabes que a Emmet le encantan los tomates y se ha devorado todos- **Genial Edward, tienes más de 100 años y no se te pudo ocurrir una escusa más tonta

**-Edward de que hablas, yo no co…hay! Oye porque me pateas-** Estúpido Emmet, porque no puede mantener su bocota cerrada

**-Vamos Emmet, todos saben que **_**te mueres**_** por los tomates. No te preocupes Edward, después nos vemos-** Es una suerte que Bella haya podido improvisar tan rápido.

**-joooo!, yo quería conocer mejor a la prima de Bella, estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas-** Alice había captado la indirecta y me estaba siguiendo el juego.

_Debo alejar a Bella de estos. La tal Esme existirá, es que acaso hay más vampiros por aquí. Sera que…son partidarios de Voldemort…no, no creo que Voldemort se junte con vampiros…aunque quién sabe. Debo planear una forma de sacar a Charlie y a Bella de aquí. _

Interesante, si logro averiguar quién es Voldemort, tal vez podamos llegar a un trato con esta chica.

Nos despedimos de ambas y maneje directo a casa.

**Alice POV**

Desde que salimos de casa de Bella, Edward ha estado muy silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto. Que habrá pensado esa chica para que se ponga así.

En ese momento mi vista se nublo y me vi en medio de un enorme comedor. Hermione estaba parada frente a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros que tenía una mirada psicópata, en eso un montón de seres extraños atravesaron las enormes puertas del comedor. Esos seres tenían el tamaño de un niño entre los 4 y 5 años, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus ojos grandes y saltones, sus pieles eran de un color entre gris y plomo, todos tenían hachas y cuchillos con los cuales apuñalaban a unos extraños encapuchados, pero lo peor de todo era que TRAÍAN PUESTOS HARAPOS, QUE MAL HABIAN HECHO PARA VESTIR DE ESA HORRIBLE FORMA. Y mi visión desapareció

**-Que rayos, estaban atacando con hachas y cuchillos, pero te preocupo más el como vestían. Realmente estás loca-** Genial Edward sigue sin entender la importancia de vestir bien.

**-De que hablan-** Se quejo Emmet **–Edward qué esta pasando**

**-Alice acaba de tener una visión en donde la prima de Bella estaba en un comedor al que entraron unos extraños seres que se pusieron a acuchillar a unos tipos encapuchados. Pero aquí nuestra estimada Alice, se horrorizó porque estos seres traían harapos en vez de elegantes trajes-** Edward está siendo sarcástico, siempre se pone de mal humor cuando se aleja de Bella

Llegamos a la casa y fuimos directamente a la sala. Me senté junto a Jasper en el sillón mientras que Emmet se sentaba en el suelo, a los pies de Rosalie. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en otro de los sillones.

Edward parecía analizar lo que sea que fuera a decir y no había decidido como decirlo…aún.

**-Pasa algo hijo-** Esme parecía preocupada por la expresión de mi hermano

**-Es que...hoy llego una prima de Bella y…- **Estaba nervioso, me parece que titubeo un poco

**-Y eso que tiene, es solo otra humana más- **Como siempre, Rosalie y sus comentarios ácidos

**-Acaso leíste algo en su mente que te preocupara, quiere hacerle algún daño a Bella-** Oh! Mi Jazz se veía preocupado por Bella, que tierno

**-No es eso, pero…pueda que nos perjudique a nosotros-** Eso no tenía sentido que quiere decir, porque diablos no a tomado la decisión de decídnoslo, eso quiere decir que esta dudando…ya no me está gustando nada de esto.

**-Que cosa es hijo, recuerda que entre todos podemos llegar a una solución-** WOW! Ni siquiera las palabras de Carlisle pudieron tranquilizar a Edward.

**-De acuerdo, después de que Emmet la abrazara…ella…ella analizo unas cuantas cosas y…llego a la conclusión de que somos vampiros-** Eso no lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

**-Estás seguro-** Esme estaba realmente preocupada

**-Sí, no hay duda alguna, ella sabe y creo que sabe más de lo que debería-** ¿Por qué?

Mi vista se nublo de nuevo y me encontré otra vez en ese extraño comedor, pero esta vez, ninguno de los presentes se movía. Localice a Hermione, estaba llorando mientras miraba el cuerpo de un joven pelinegro tirado en el piso ¿acaso estaba muerto?, frente a ese joven había un hombre de ojos rojos ¿un vampiro? No, no era de los nuestros aunque su piel era igual de pálida, algo me decía que no era como nosotros..era algo más aterrador. _¡MALDITO!, ¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A HARRY? ERES UN MALDITO, TE ODIO VOLDEMORT_ fue Hermione quién grito, eso quiere decir que ese chico que estaba tirado se llamaba Harry. Ese ser de ojos rojos miro a Hermione y pude ver la maldad pura en su mirada, era demasiado aterrador, el ser alzo su brazo que sostenía una ¿rama?, entonces una luz verde y cegadora rodeo todo el lugar. No pude evitarlo y grite llena de terror, nunca me había sentido así de asustada. Después todo se vio borroso.

Sentí los brazos de Jasper rodeándome mientras me trasmitía calma, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que seguía gritando. Deje de hacerlo y mire los rostros preocupados de mi familia.

¿Quién era Hermione? ¿Quién era Harry y por qué iba a morir? ¿Quién…no Qué era Voldemort? Pero sobre todo por qué presentía que ese ser era un mayor peligro para nosotros que el hecho de que Hermione supiera nuestro secreto.

De algo estaba segura, el peligro que corría Bella en estos momentos era igual de tenebroso como el que corría Hermione. ¿Es de familia atraer como imanes el peligro? Antes creí eso imposible, pero ahora…definitivamente la familia de Bella era un total misterio.

Espero les haya gustado. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos XD


	4. Pidiendo refuerzos

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**Hermione POV**

Después de que los vampiros se fueron entre a la casa con Bella.

Charlie nos estaba esperando sentado en una silla de la cocina.

**-Que paso Bella, acaso tú y Edward se pelearon-** Mi tío no sabe ocultar la felicidad que ese hecho le provocaría.

**-No papá, no nos hemos peleado. Lo que pasa es que tenían que hacer un encargo para Esme-** Pareciera estar acostumbrada a hablar de ella ¿quien será Esme?

**-Nee Bells-** ella me mira curiosa mientras nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban junto a Charlie **– Cuantos años tiene la madre de Edward**

**-Pues esta entre los veinte muchos y los treinta y pocos-** ella también debe ser un vampiro

**-Oh! No parece tener la edad suficiente para tener tres hijos adolescentes-** le comento aparentando tranquilidad

**-La verdad es que Edward y sus hermanos son adoptados. El doctor Carlisle Cullen y su Esposa Esme, decidieron adoptar a cinco adolecentes-** Valla un vampiro doctor…Espera acaso dijo cinco adolescentes y si a eso le agregamos dos padres…7 VAMPIROS

**-Bella…los Cullen son siete-** Estaba temblando y ella lo noto

**-Si son siete, ¿te pasa algo?-** Bella tenia cara de preocupación y mi tío también

**-no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió el hecho de que una pareja joven adoptara a cinco adolescentes-** Charlie me creyó pero mi prima no estaba muy convencida

**-Si tú lo dices-** definitivamente no se lo creyó

**-Bells, te molesta que me valla a dormir un rato, es que estoy cansada por el viaje- **tengo que estar sola para pensar en que hacer

**-Claro, ya sabes donde esta mi habitación**

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso para después entrar en la habitación de Bella. Me eche en la cama y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada.

Tengo que encontrar una forma de alejar a Bells de esas cosas, pero como.

Definitivamente necesito ayuda. Me pare mirando toda la habitación. Mi maleta estaba junto a la puerta del armario, supongo que mi tío debe haberla subido.

Me acerque a ella, la abrí, saque un pergamino junto con la pluma de hipogrifo que me regalo Harry en navidad, cerré la maleta para después dirigirme al escritorio de Bella.

Sin pensarlo mucho empecé a escribir

"_Querido Harry,_

_Se que en estos momentos debes estar con Ron preparando todo para la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero te juro por Merlín que no te pediría ayuda si no fuera urgente._

_Veras, ahora mismo me encuentro en Forks, Washington. Estoy en casa de un tío con mi prima. Ya que como sabrás, tenemos que ir a cumplir esa misión que nos dio Dumbledore. Pero yo no se si seguiremos vivos después. Harry, necesitaba ver aunque sea por última vez a mi prima y a mi tío._

_Bueno tal vez pienses que soy una egoísta, pero necesito tú ayuda. No soy yo quien esta en problemas, sino mi prima. Lo que pasa es que mi querida prima tiene un novio vampiro, tal y como lo lees, su novio es un vampiro y eso no es todo. Ese vampiro tiene una familia que esta compuesta por siete vampiros incluyéndolo._

_Por favor Harry, no te lo pediría si no fuera urgente. Por favor, si decides ayudarme mándame una respuesta con Hedwig_

_ATTE. Hermione Granger"_

Ni bien termine de escribir la carta enrolle el pergamino y cogiendo mi varita dije:

-Harry James Potter Evans, Número 4 de Privet Drive- Inmediatamente el pergamino desapareció. Ahora solo falta esperar por la respuesta de Harry.

Pasaron dos horas cuando vi llegar a Hedwig por la ventana, me apresure a abrirla para que la lechuza entrara.

Hedwig se paro encima del escritorio y me extendió su pata, para que pudiera desatar el listón que sostenía el pergamino.

Me acerque poco a poco, tenia miedo de que no quisieran ayudarme. Suavemente desate el nudo y de forma lenta desdoble el pergamino y lo leí:

"_Hermione Granger_

_NUNCA MÁS TE ATEVAS A PENSAR QUE NO VAMOS A AYUDARTE._

_No te preocupes por nada dentro de cinco días estaremos ahí. Por el momento procura mantenerte a salvo, no rebeles nada de lo que sabes para que no desates su furia. _

_Cuídate mucho Hermione_

_ATTE. Harry J. Potter"_

Ni bien termine de leer la nota una enorme sonrisa inundo mi cara. Había sido muy estúpida al pensar que no me iban a querer ayudar.

Un rato después entro Bella y me dijo que la cena estaba lista. Después de cenar Charlie subió un colchón inflable que había comprado mientras yo "dormía".

Lo acomodamos junto a la cama de Bella, después nos deseamos las buenas noches y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Por alguna razón no podía dormir, así que estuve todo el rato recordando las aventuras que había tenido junto con Harry y Ron desde nuestro primer año.

Mientras recordaba el torneo de los tres magos, sentí una brisa helada y escuche una voz aterciopelada que decía:

**-¿Bella estas despierta?-** Que rayos hace el aquí

**-¿Edward?, pasa algo-** Bella estaba aun media dormida pero parecía acostumbrada a que la despertara

**-Bella necesito que vengas con migo, hay algo que tenemos que decirte-** QUIERE LLEVARLA A SU CASA

**-Esta bien dame 5 minutos para poder cambiarme-** Ella va a ir a la casa de su novio…EN PLENA NOCHE…Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza, espero que no se esté dejando llevar por las hormonas porque si no le daré un buen par de cachetadas para que se le calmen

**-No hay tiempo Bella, es urgente-** Su voz sonaba desesperada, es un alivio que yo SI aprendiera a usar la oclumasia, lo más seguro es que no pueda entrar en mi mente

**-Ok! Vamos-** Dice mientras escucho como se levanta de la cama

**-NO**

No se en que momento lo hice pero mientras gritaba ese NO me levante y coloque a Bella atrás mío.

Pude ver la mirada sorprendida de mi prima, la mirada de frustración del vampiro y estoy segura que mi mirada es de terror puro. Tal vez este sea mi fin, este vampiro no tendrá compasión de nosotras ahora. ¡Maldición! mi varita esta debajo de mi almohada, como diablos se me ocurre enfrentar a un vampiro sin mi varita.

Bueno en este capitulo no hice muchos cambios, aun así espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos. Byebye XD


	5. Acaso puede ser peor

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**EDWARD POV**

Abrí suavemente la ventana de Bella para no despertar a su prima pero…algo realmente extraño estaba pasando. No puedo _escuchar_ la mente de Hermione. Mi familia me había pedido que llevara a mi dulce novia con ellos para que entre todos le digamos que su prima no es lo que parece, aunque no estoy muy seguro que sea una cazadora de vampiros tal y como afirma Emmet.

Me quede junto al marco de la ventana, para así poder salir más rápido.

**-¿Bella estas despierta?-** El corazón de Hermione se ha acelerado

**-¿Edward?, pasa algo-** Es escalofriante notar que no puedo _leer _nada AHORA cuando si podía en la mañana

**-Bella necesito que vengas con migo, hay algo que tenemos que decirte-** Los latidos ahora son más rápidos

**-Está bien dame 5 minutos para poder cambiarme-** Es como si fuera consciente de lo que está sucediendo

**-No hay tiempo Bella, es urgente-** Mi voz sonó desesperada, pero es que estoy muy nervioso, se supone que Bella es la única a la que no puedo _leer_

**-Ok! Vamos-** Dice mientras escucho como se levanta de la cama

**-NO**

De un momento a otro, esta pequeña misión se complico. Maldita sea, debí seguir el consejo de Jasper y llevarme a Bella sin preguntarle siquiera.

**BELLA POV**

-**NO-** El grito histérico de Hermione me asusto levemente.

La situación era extraña. Edward miraba molesto a mi prima, ella parecía estar aterrada y yo solo estaba sorprendida.

**-Hermy…te pasa algo-** Ella debía estar pensando cosas raras, después de todo no es normal que tu novio entre a mitad de la noche en tu cuarto y quiera llevarte con él

**-Bells, retrocede poco a poco-** En ningún momento aparto la mirada de Edward, era como si temiese que la fuera a atacar de un momento a otro.

Hermione retrocedía y me obligaba a retroceder con ella, sin embargo, por más tenso que estaba el ambiente mi torpeza no espero para brillar. No sé exactamente que paso, pero de alguna forma tropecé y caí sobre el colchón de Hermione haciendo que ella callera con migo. Ella rápidamente metió su mano debajo de su almohada para después sacar una ¿rama? Y apuntar con ella a Edward.

**-Espera deja que te explique-** Que se supone que él deba explicarle a mi prima

**-Cierra la boca, no voy a dejar que lastimes a Bella-** De que está hablando Hermione

**-NO es lo que crees. Bella puedes decirle que yo nunca te aria daño**- Edward comenzó a avanzar suavemente

**-No te acerques o lo lamentaras-** Hermione sujeto con más fuerza la rama que sostenía, pero Edward no se detuvo

**-EXPELLIARMUS**

Una extraña luz amarilla salió de la rama e impacto en el pecho de Edward. Para mi autentico terror vi como mi amado vampiro salía disparado hacia atrás llevándose parte de mi pared con dirección al bosque.

Sentí como la mano de Hermione tomaba la mía y me obligaba a salir de la habitación, Charlie estaba frente a nuestra puerta pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque Hermione lo apunto mientras susurraba: "Desmaius", acto seguido mi padre se fue para atrás.

**-No te preocupes, solo esta desmallado-** Ok! Era definitivo, Hermione se volvió loca

Sin darme tiempo de hablar, mi prima volvió a tirar de mi mano. Bajamos rápidamente y salimos de la casa apara después adentrarnos en el bosque.

Quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué Hermione podía hacer esas cosas?, ¿Qué le paso a Charlie?, pero sobre todo quería saber si mi Edward estaba bien.

-**Maldición-** Murmuro Hermione mientras se detenía. Si no me equivocaba estábamos a unos metros de la frontera ¿Tanto aviamos corrido?

-**Te dejaremos ir, pero suelta primero a Bella-** Alce la vista al escuchar la voz de Emmet

En ese instante me di cuenta de que estábamos siendo rodeadas por los Cullen. Emmet y Alice estaban frente a nosotras, Jasper estaba a nuestra derecha mientras que Rosalie a nuestra izquierda. Atrás nuestro estaban Esme, Carlisle y un recién llegado Edward.

-**No queremos tener que obligarte a soltarla. Por favor deja a Bella y acompañamos para que hablemos tranquilamente de este asunto**- Carlisle intentaba hacer de mediador, de la misma forma que lo intento con James

-**No la dejare y no iré a ningún lado con unos monstruos como ustedes**

**-Te equivocas Hermione, ellos no son unos monstruos-** No puedo dejar que los insultes, porque ellos también eran mi familia

**-Si lo son Bella, tú no lo sabes pero no son nada más que un grupo de monstruos condenados a vagar por el mundo alimentándose de la vida de los demás, son simples cuerpos sin sus almas-** Pude ver la mirada de dolor que se posiciono en los ojos de todos los Cullen

**-No es cierto. Ellos si tienen alma, porque si no la tuvieran serian solo cuerpos vacíos, cuerpos que no pueden poseer sentimientos y ellos definitivamente poseen los sentimientos más puros que he visto en mi corta vida**

Se formo un silencio cuando termine de hablar. Pude ver como todos los Cullen me miraban con amor, carillo, orgullo, agradecimiento y demás. Hermione solo me miraba sorprendida

**-Tú no los conoces, no sabes de lo que son capaces-** La voz de mi prima se quebraba con cada palabra

**-No te preocupes, nosotros podemos ayudarte-** Alice parecía estar muy segura

**-No te acerques-** El grito de Hermione contenía una leve amenaza

**-Escucha, no te haremos nada y no debes temerle a Voldemort-** ¿Quién es ese Voldemort?

**-Ustedes…saben quién es-** Mi prima se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba**- Debí suponerlo, era lo más lógico-** Alice avanzo un poco**- ustedes están de su parte-** Alice se detuvo e intento decir algo pero…- **EXPELLIARMUS**

Vi como Alice salía disparada contra unos árboles que estaban pasando la frontera. Alice había atravesado la frontera. A lo lejos escuche unos aullidos furiosos.

Todo paso muy rápido. En un segundo Jasper se había abalanzado sobre Hermione, pero ella grito fuertemente un: "Petrificus Totalus". La luz azul alcanzo a Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Ninguno de ellos pudo moverse de donde estaban, pero aparentemente lo que sea que haya sucedido no paso de la forma en que Hermione quería, lo sabia por la mueca rara que puso. Rosalie avanzo un poco, pero Hermione volvió a lanzar un Expelliarmus que la mando lejos de donde estábamos. Emmet salió corriendo detrás de su esposa.

Fue entonces que vi unos grandes lobos cerca de nosotros, uno de ellos gruño furioso mientras aceleraba en dirección a Alice, quien seguía aturdida. Supongo que el lobo era Paul.

No podía dejar que lastimaran a Alice, no podía. Actué sin pensar y corrí lo más rápido que pude y me coloque frente a Alice poniendo mi brazo como escudo. Los dientes del lobo se incrustaron en mi piel rompiéndome el hueso en el proceso.

Cuando sentí el dolor en el brazo una extraña alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo y es que yo, una simple y débil humana pude proteger a Alice, la pequeña e hiperactiva vampiresa, de Paul, el gran e impulsivo hombre lobo. No se que paso después, poco a poco la oscuridad fue aferrándome y lo último que llegue a ver fue la hermosa y brillante luna llena.

**Hermione POV**

La vampiresa rubia se había acercado un poco y yo no dude en mandarla a volar, el que parecía ser su pareja corrió detrás de ella. Es entonces que escuche un aullido, casi por instinto mire al cielo y vi la redonda luna llena. Dirigí mi vista hacia el bosque encontrándome que un grupo de lobos enormes.

¿A qué lugar fue a parar Bella?

Uno de los lobos se abalanzo sobre la vampira que menciono a Voldemort, pero en vez de morderla a ella…

NO, no es posible, Bella acaba de ser mordida por ese licántropo, eso quiere decir que ella…que ella se convertirá en uno.

¡MALDICIÓN! Porque tenía que pasar esto. Intento protegerla de los vampiros y termina siendo atacada por un licántropo.

Me acerco a Bella con pasos vacilantes, el lobo que la ha mordido se retiro, como si supiese que había mordido a la persona equivocada. Los vampiros que había paralizado me rogaban porque los liberara, decían que Carlisle podía curar a Bella. Pero no les hice caso y seguí avanzando hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de mi prima.

Me arrodillo a su lado y sin poder contenerme grito, grito tan fuerte como me es posible, grito por el miserable destino que va a tener Bella, grito porque no pude hacer nada, grito porque no hice nada y lloro, lloro porque se que debí llevármela durante la tarde, lloro porque si Voldemort esta detrás de esto ni mi prima ni yo sobreviviremos. Abrazo suavemente su cuerpo mientras derramo más lagrimas. Ya no tiene caso luchar, al menos Bella no sufrirá, solo lamentare el no poder ver a Harry y a Ron una vez más, lamentare no poder ayudarlos en estos tiempos oscuros que nos asechan.

-**FINITE INCANTATEN- **susurro con las últimas fuerzas que siento

Puedo ver como los vampiros se acercan a paso humano y a los lobos acercarse lentamente. Ahora se que este es el fin.

Hola! Bueno, este capitulo tampoco tuvo muchas modificaciones, pero creo que quedo bien.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Esperare sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos para poder saberlo jajajaja XD


	6. Verdades

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**EDWARD POV**

Mi Bella había sido mordida por ese estúpido chucho y solo porque ella quiso proteger a Alice

-_Oh no, mi pequeña hija, hay que hacer algo _- Esme se ve muy afligida- **POR FAVOR LIBERA A CARLISLE, ÉL PUEDE AYUDAR A BELLA**

**-ESME TIENE RAZÓN, CARLISLE PUEDE CURAR A BELLA.** _Acaso no se preocupa por el estado de su prima, solo siento de ella una tristeza total_ – ¿Tristeza? Debería sentir culpa

_- Con una mordida como esa, será una suerte si Bella no pierde el brazo –_ Carlisle debe estar en un error, Bella no puede perder su brazo

Vi como Hermione se acercaba a Bella con pasos vacilante, lo que sea que me impedía _leer_ su mente a desaparecido, pero no esta pensando en nada. Lo único que _escucho_ es el eco de nuestras voces rogándole que permita a Carlisle revisar a Bella.

Se arrodillo al lado de Bella y grito, en su mente pasaban una gran cantidad de imágenes, en una podía ver a mi bella con un aspecto enfermizo transformándose en un lobo ante la brillante luna llena, en otra a ese ser de ojos rojos sonreír de forma macabra y es entonces que Hermione empieza a llorar mientras abraza el cuerpo de Bella y la imagen de dos chicos aparece en su mente, uno es pelinegro con ojos verdes y el otro es pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-**FINITE INCANTATEN. **_Ahora que los vampiros se acercan a paso humano y los lobos también se acercan lentamente, sé que este es el fin_

Alice esta empezando a reaccionar puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, en todos se pregunta que le paso.

**-¡BELLA! QUE DIABLOS LE PASO, QUIEN SE ATREVIO A ATACAR A MI HERMANA. HABLEN AHORA**_**.**__ EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN MÁS TE VALE DECIRME QUIEN FUE O ASESINARE A TODOS LOS PRESENTES EMPESANDO POR LOS CHUCHOS_- Alice estaba furiosa

La pequeña psíquica de la familia arrebato a Bella de los brazos de Hermione, quien no se movió ni un poco, es ahí cuando Alice se da cuenta de donde esta.

**-Sam quiero pedirte permiso para poder llevárnoslas **_- ¿Quién es esa extraña chica? –_ **Es prima de Bella, su nombre es Hermione Granger **_**-**__ ¿Por qué esa vampiresa esta en nuestro lado _**– Es porque Hermione la ataco** _– Intentas tomarme el pelo, como quieres que crea esa estupidez _**– No sabemos como lo hace, pero no te he mentido. Ella cree que queremos matar a Bella** _- ¿Por qué cree eso? _– **De alguna forma sabe que somos vampiros**

**-Solo tenia que observarlos para darme cuenta, es muy simple notarlo, así como también es simple darse cuenta que esos lobos son licántropos.-** Qué a ella no le preocupa su vida

_-COMO MIERDA SABE NUESTRO SECRETO-_ Eso es algo que también me gustaría saber

_-SERA MEJOR QUE LA MATEMOS-_ No le basto con morder a Bella ahora quiere matar a su prima

_-Valla es muy lista_

_- CIERRA EL OSICO SEHT, QUE NO VEZ LO PELIGROSO QUE PUEDE SER ESTO-_ No savia que hubieran mujeres lobo

-_CALLECE-_ Sam los hizo callar con una sola orden sin opción a replicas

**-Se más de lo que aparento saber, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora** _No intentes leer mi mente, vampiro estúpido, la estoy bloqueando, aunque tal vez puedas decirme si tus hermanos también tiene dones, puedes considerar eso como mi ultimo deseo _– Cuando se dé cuenta que no vamos a matarla tal vez me diga el como sabe todo eso.

**-No hay tiempo que perder, Carlisle tiene que curar a Bella en este instante -** _Pueden pasar y no aremos nada en contra de tu hermana si prometes decirnos que es esa chica cuando lo descubran_-** Lo prometo y gracias por todo Sam**

Ni bien termine de hablar, Alice salió disparada rumbo a la casa con Bella en brazos. Jasper, Esme y Carlisle la siguieron inmediatamente. Emmet y Rosalie los vieron irse, automáticamente salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Me acerque suavemente a Hermione y la coloque en mi espalda, después eche a correr hacia la casa. Durante el camino ella no pensó en nada y tampoco hablo.

Una vez llegamos me dirigí rápidamente a la sala, necesitaba saber como estaba mi Bella. Deje a Hermione en el centro de la sala y me acerque a Carlisle. Bella estaba echada en el sofá.

**-Como esta Bella** - _Lo siento Edward pero no hay forma de arreglar sus huesos, están totalmente destrozados -_ **Debe haber algo que podamos hacer**

-**Para que quiere curarla, si después vas a matarla. Acaso quieres verla sufrir –** Si sigue así terminare dejando sin prima a Bella

**-Nosotros no consumimos sangre humana, somos vegetarianos tomamos sangre de animales – **Alice intento hacerle entender pero…

**-Crees que les voy a creer, los vampiros no pueden evitar el consumo de sangre humana, es su naturaleza, su instinto**

**-Yo me negué a beber de los humanos, y después de un tiempo descubrí que podía resistir bebiendo de animales, pueda que no tengan el mismo sabor ni siquiera el mismo olor pero…eso me ayuda a sentirme más humano** – muy bien nadie puede evitar creerle a Carlisle

**- No te creo** – salvo ella

**-Te estamos diciendo la verdad –** Emmet ya se estaba desesperando

**-No puedo creer eso, es absurdo. Porque querrían parecer más humanos, por que se negarían a su instinto, por que se preocuparían por una humana que no va a ser su cena. Los vampiros son ambiciosos y egoístas por naturaleza. Solo siguen su instinto porque este les dicta el como sobrevivir. No se preocupan por los humanos solo los ven como contenedores de alimento. No puede ser de otra forma ¿para qué tomarse la molestia?**

**- Yo te responderé, porque ninguno de nosotros eligió ser lo que somos, porque no queremos dañar a lo que alguna vez fuimos, porque esa humana ya salvo a Edward una vez y ahora ha salvado a Alice arriesgando su vida en las dos ocasiones. Hasta hace unos meses para mi Bella solo era una niña tonta que no le daba la importancia necesaria su vida…ahora, ella es mi hermana y no** **dejare que la apartes de nosotros** – Es discurso de Rosalie nos sorprendió a todos

**-No tiene sentido, nada de esto tiene sentido –** Esta chica es muy necia – **bueno en realidad nada en mi vida tiene sentido, si soy lo que soy, porque no habría de crees que hay vampiros capaces de resistir el olor de la sangre humana y que uno de ellos ama a mi prima**

**-Que es lo que eres, por que sabes lo que somos y lo que son los quilicues –** La voz de Jasper era curiosidad pura

**-¿Quilicues? Te refieres a los licántropos**

**-En realidad no son licántropos, son metamorfos –** le comento como si le hablara del clima

**-metamorfos, no son licántropos –** parecía muy feliz con la noticia

-_Edward esta desbordando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros, es demasiado te juro que de un momento a otro me pondré a saltar de felicidad_

**-No son licántropos, los licántropos son los hijos de la luna y nunca….**

**-…van en manada, como se me pudo olvidar un dato como eso, yo que soy premio anual. Hay que vergüenza, ojala la profesora McGonagall nunca se entere. Pero esto quiere decir que Bella no se convertirá de una mujer lobo**

**-Claro no se convertirá, porque si lo hiciera el chucho ese de seguro que se la llevaría** _No crees que si Bella se transformara en un lobo tendrías más competencia eh! Eddy Eddy _– Como siempre Emmet y sus comentarios fuera de lugar

**-Pero nunca había visto un grupo de metamorfos que se transformen en el mismo animal, bueno eso no importa –** Parecía que estaba meditando algo **– Esperen, como supieron de Voldemort** – Lo despistado también debe ser de familia

**-Es porque yo puedo ver el futuro –** Alice no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una respuesta

-**Haber, tu vez el futuro, Edward lee la mente, alguno más tiene algún don**

-**Cómo es que ****sabes de los dones** – Carlisle estaba muy sorprendido

**-Ya dije que se más de lo que aparento**

-**Solo Jasper que puede sentir y manipular las emociones de quienes le rodean** – Alice esta tomando esto con demasiada calma

-**Muy bien. Podrías decirme que fue lo que viste de Voldemort** – Su expresión era de preocupación

-**Lo vi en un comedor enorme, habían un montón de encapuchados** **lanzando rayitos de sus** **ramitas a un grupo de gente que les devolvía los rayitos, de un momento a otro todo el salón se sumió en un silencio y esa sombra, a la que tu gritaste Voldemort, se paro delante del cuerpo de un chico pelinegro…tú gritaste su nombre…lo llamaste…**

**-Harry –** La voz de Hermione se quebró al pronunciar ese nombre – **Eso quiere decir que al final Voldemort matara a Harry, no habrá nada que podamos hacer ni Ron ni Sirius o Remus, nadie podrá evitarlo –** Alice se le acerco y la abrazo mientras Jasper mandaba olas de calma hacia ella – **por qué, Harry ya sufrió mucho por qué tiene que morir**

**-No te preocupes, mis visiones dependen de las decisiones, no siempre son certeras**

-**Quién es ese chico, por qué ese tal Voldemort quiere matarlo** – Esme lucia preocupada, su instinto materno la dominaba

**-Voldemort es un mago oscuro muy poderoso, él estaba por tomar control del mundo mágico hace 17 años pero…una vidente pudo _ver_ que seria destruido, ella dijo que aquel niño que naciera a finales del séptimo mes lucharía contra él y seria marcado como su igual, ninguno de los dos puede vivir si el otro vive. Voldemort se entero de esa profecía y salió en busca del culpable. Primero fue a la casa de los Longbottom, pero ellos no eran así que dejo que una de sus seguidoras los destruyera, esa mujer en vez de matarlos los torturo hasta volverlos locos. Luego de eso Voldemort fue a la casa de los Potter, ellos estaban escondidos con un encantamiento, él guardián de los Potter era uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter, el padre de Harry, pero también era uno de los seguidores de Voldemort…él los traiciono. Voldemort entro en su casa, mato a James Potter en la sala para después ir hasta el segundo piso, específicamente al cuarto de Harry, en donde encontró a Lily Potter protegiendo con su cuerpo a su bebe, ella suplico para que no mataran a su hijo y le dijo a Harry que tanto ella como su papá siempre lo querrían y lo protegerían donde sea que estuviesen. Luego de eso Voldemort la mato, sin embargo Lily Potter había lanzado un antiguo hechizo sobre Harry, un hechizo que solo puede hacer una madre. Voldemort no podía matar a Harry y se desintegro cuando lo intento. EL mundo mágico pensó que ya se había acabado todo, pero hace unos años, Voldemort regreso, la profecía dice que él y Harry se enfrentaran y solo uno podrá vivir. Si tu visión es acertada seria el fin del mundo mágico y seria el fin de mi mundo, porque yo soy lo que soy por Harry, él es quien me enseño a ser valiente y a confiar en mi misma, él fue el primero en mostrarme lo que es tener un amigo y aunque él solo viva por Ginny yo solo seguiré en pie por él.**

-_El amor que esta chica emana por ese tal Harry es tan profundo como el que Bella emana por ti_

_-__Edward hay que ayudarla, me rompe el corazón verla así-_Esme esta muy maternal el día de hoy

_-__Que me diga quien es ese maldito Voldemort para destrozarlo, como pudo matar a su madre, como es posible que le impidiera a esa mujer el poder criar a su hijo_- Rosalie también esta sentimental

**-Un segundo –** Emmet parecía no haber entendido nada de la explicación**- Dijiste ¿mago oscuro? ¿Mundo mágico?, tú formas parte de eso** – ahora que lo menciona, que quiso decir con eso

-**Soy una bruja.**

**BELLA POV**

Me dolía el brazo, pero estoy segura que Alice esta bien, así que no importa el dolor.

**-Un segundo –** esa era la voz de Emmet parecía confundido**- Dijiste ¿mago oscuro? ¿Mundo mágico?, tú formas parte de eso** – de que esta hablando

-**Soy una bruja- **Esa era la voz de Hermione

Ok! Repasemos, Mi novio y su familia son vampiros, mi mejor amigo y sus amigos son Hombres lobo, y Hermione, mi prima, es una bruja. Que va a pasar luego, Charlie me va a decir que un meteorito cayo junto a él mientras hacía guardia y ahora tiene súper poderes. Es que acaso soy yo la única anormal en este grupo o es algún extraño poder el que mi cabeza este en otra sintonía. Como odio ser humana.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Como verán ya no estoy haciendo muchos cambios ¬¬ pero seguiré subiendo seguido todos los capítulos que ya tenía para poder subir los siguientes.

Como siempre les digo, espero sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos


	7. Primas Swan

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**BELLA POV**

Me dolía el brazo, pero estoy segura que Alice está bien, así que no importa el dolor.

**-Un segundo –** esa era la voz de Emmet parecía confundido**- Dijiste ¿mago oscuro? ¿Mundo mágico?, tú formas parte de eso** – de que está hablando

-**Soy una bruja- **Esa era la voz de Hermione

Ok! Repasemos, Mi novio y su familia son vampiros, mi mejor amigo y sus amigos son Hombres lobo, y Hermione, mi prima, es una bruja. Que va a pasar luego, Charlie me va a decir que un meteorito cayó junto a él mientras hacía guardia y ahora tiene súper poderes. Es que acaso soy yo la única anormal en este grupo o es algún extraño poder el que mi cabeza este en otra sintonía. Como odio ser humana.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**La carcajada de Emmet es demasiado estridente-**Una bruja, JA! Acaso nos crees tontos**-Apostaría lo que fuera Hermione está inflando sus cachetes de la indignación-**Todo el mundo sabe que las brujas no existen-**Oí a Hermione bufar ante lo último

**-Y todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros enormes y sin cerebro tampoco existen. Oh! Espera me equivoque, tú debes ser el último-**Hermione debe estar sonriendo muy orgullosa

**-Jajajajajajaja**-Todos se ríen, incluso escucho la musical risa de Rosalie

Empecé a incorporarme suavemente pero antes que lo lograra Edward ya me había sentado en su regazo y me estaba abrazando

**-Bells te sientes bien-**El tono preocupado de su voz se he hizo muy tierno

**-Vamos Edward, he pasado por cosas peores que la mordedura de un pequeño lobo-**Intente sonar normal pero el brazo me dolía mucho, así que debo haber sonado media adolorida porque Edward me miro como si no me creyese

**-Bells, Bells, Bells sabes que eres una mala mentirosa-**Y ahí estaba mi sonrisa torcida favorita

-**Yo puedo ayudar con lo de su brazo**-¿Qué puede hacer Hermione con mi brazo? Esperen qué es lo que tiene mi brazo

**-La medicina no puede curar su brazo, que podrías hacer tú**-Carlisle acaba de decir que mi brazo no puede repararse, sabía que algún día un doctor me diría eso lógico que no pensé que el doctor seria un vampiro

**-Es muy sencillo-**Hermione apunto con su ramita mi brazo**-EPISKEY** (NA: Es el Hechizo que Tonks utiliza para curar la nariz que Draco le rompió a Harry en el Expreso HP 6)

Sentí como si mis huesos se estuvieran reacomodando y pegándose entre ellos

**-valla-el** dolor de mi brazo había desaparecido-**se siente como nuevo**-moví mi brazo en todas las direcciones posibles

**-Increíble, esto es fascinante**-Carlisle estaba muy emocionado

-**JAJAJA, esto es algo que Bella necesitaba desde hace tiempo-**Si tuviera la fuerza necesaria Emmet estaría estampado en la pared

**-No es gracioso**-me queje por más que sabia que Emmet tenia razón

**-Si lo es Bella**-Genial, Alice es una traidora

**-Bella, no estás sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer**-la voz de mi prima sonaba media insegura

**-Es que escuche como le decías a Emmet que eras una bruja así que…**

**-Isabela Marie Swan, como te puedes tomar eso tan a la ligera**-Hermy se a enojado, bueno mientras no se ponga a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra intentando asustarme, todo estará bien-**Deberías estar asustada, aterrada**

**- ¿Por qué?-**todos tienen que decir eso cada vez que descubro su secreto-**Me vas a decir que eres peligrosa, que mi vida corre peligro a tu lado-**Si seguro eso es lo que me quiere decir

**-Pues si, digo no, digo. Si tuvieras algo en el cerebro en estos momentos deberías estar corriendo rumbo a casa gritando de terror**-Todos dicen lo mismo

**-Ya basta Hermy-** Los Cullen parecían estar en un partido de Tenis-**No importa si eres una bruja, un ogro, una sirena o un monstruo creado genéticamente porque tú seguirás siendo Hermione, mi dulce y chancona prima**

**-Bella-**La voz de Hermy sonó quebradiza-**Tu cerebro definitivamente funciona en otra frecuencia-**genial, tenia que salir su lado irónico cuando estaba más que inspirada

**-Si, si como sea-**mmm…de algo me estoy olvidando oh rayos…-**CHARLIE**

**-Qué tiene Charlie**

**-Hermione lo…¿durmio?**

**-Si algo así, supongo que mañana seguiremos hablando-**Hermione no sabe como pedir disculpas, es demasiado orgullosa-**La…lamento lo sucedido…pero son vampiros, era lógico que me preocupara**

**-No te preocupes cielo, cualquiera de nosotros que hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo**-Esme siempre logra que todos se sientan bien

**-Mañana Edward pasara por las dos a primera hora…¿Te gusta el base ball?-**Que se traerá Alice entre manos

**-Pues…soy muy mala en los deportes, incluso en los mágicos-**La risa musical de Rosalie se escucho por todo el salón

**-Definitivamente eres prima de Bella-**No puedo creerlo, Rosalie le había sonreído a Hermy con amabilidad

Después de despedirnos, Edward nos llevo hasta la casa. Hermione reparo la pared con un hechizo y luego le pidió a mi amado novio que colocara a Charlie en su cama, dijo que para mi padre todo le parecería un sueño. Edward se fue, prometiendo venir a primera hora en la mañana.

**-Bien, que es lo que quieres saber-**Hermy nunca se anda con rodeos

**-¿Desde cuando eres bruja?-**No se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor

**-Desde que nací, pero me entere a los 11. El día de mi cumpleaños me llego una carta que me decía que había sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, yo soy una hija de seres no mágicos. Al igual que yo hay otros chicos que no tienen parentesco con ningún ser mágico y aun así poseen magia**-Así que ese era el famoso internado

**-Como es el mundo mágico-**mi prima me mira asombrada-**Se lo escuche decir a Emmet**-Su mirada se vuelve inquisidora-**También escuche sobre el señor oscuro, nada más**

**-El mundo mágico es un lugar en donde todo tipo de criaturas viven. Desde unicornios hasta fieros dragones, es un esplendido lugar. Un día de estos tal vez pueda llevarte. Por otra parte el señor oscuro es un mago maligno del cual te hablara más adelante**

**-Ok! Ahora dime, hay algún chico que te guste**-Se ruborizo, Hermy se ruborizo definitivamente debe haber alguien

**-Pues si hay alguien**-No puedo creerlo, la última vez que hablamos cara a cara ella pensaba que los chicos eran tontos, aunque bueno han pasado siete años, es lógico que ahora los encuentre diferente

Antes que Hermy pudiera decir algo, Alice y Rosalie habían entrado por mi ventada, la cual estaba exclusivamente abierta para Edward

**-Alice, Rosalie que hacen aquí**-El que Alice este es normal, pero ¿Rosalie?

**-Jijiji, también queremos saber sobre el chico que conquisto el corazón de tu prima**-Alice debe haber visto lo que me iba a decir

-**Lo más seguro es que no sea un simple mago, es decir, tú te enamoraste de un vampiro, ella debe haberse enamorado de un mago con algo especial**-Quién era ella y que había hecho con Rosalie

**-Pues…su nombre el Harry y es algo así como el salvador del mundo mágico**-Pude notar como Rosalie me daba una mirada de _Te lo dije_

**-¿Harry? Hablas del chico de mi visión- **Hermione simplemente asintió**- Y cómo es, como se conocieron, es mayor que tú, tiene novia, es gay…**

**-Alice la estas mareando-** Rosalie pude detener a Alice antes de que preguntara también por la talla del pantalón

**-Pues, él es muy amable y responsable también es valiente. Físicamente esta más que bien, tiene el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Es muy inteligente, siempre esta cuidándome y me ayuda en todo lo que necesito**-Los acaramelados ojos de mi prima brillaban con cada palabra que decía

-**Por la forma en que lo dices, parece que es perfecto-**La adoración que había en los ojos de Hermione es la misma que he visto en los de Alice y Rosalie cada vez que veían a sus esposos

-**Para mí, Harry es perfecto con ser solo él. No siendo el salvador que todos quieren que sea, sino siendo el mismo, siendo simplemente Harry-**Había algo en su mirada que me hace pensar que no todo estaba bien

**-Hermy no has contestado a todas las preguntas…Harry te corresponde-**Con que eso era, ese idiota no la quería como ella a él

**-No te preocupes, los hombres sobran**-Rosalie poso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione mientras hablaba

**-He estado enamorada de Harry desde los 11 años**

**-Tal vez si intentas con alguien más**-la sugerencia de Alice era buena pero…

-**Lo intente en cuarto año pero no pude**-No es fácil olvidar a _esa_ persona, si lo sabré yo

-**Cuéntanos todo Hermione**-Le sonreí dándole ánimos-**Si lo haces, te prometo contarte como me enamore de Edward y todos los pormenores de nuestra relación**

**-Incluirás el hecho que quieres llevar tu relación a un grado más físicamente intimo y que mi hermano no quiere por temor a acerté daño**-Alice y su bocota, Hermione me miraba asombrada, Rosalie no intentaba ocultar esa sonrisa burlona y yo, para variar, estaba híper sonrojada

**-¡ALICE!-**chille

**-Tu dijiste todos los pormenores, así que no te quejes**-Genial Hermione se puso en mi contra-**jijiji-**río suavemente, al menos ya no parecía estar tan triste-**Conocí a Harry en el tren que nos llevaría al colegio. Antes de comenzar deben saber que son 7 años académicos, los cuales empiezan a la edad de 11 años. Por los libros que había leído, supe que él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió-**Una cálida sonrisa se adueño de su rostro-**Rápidamente me hice su amiga, le ayude en todo. Desde nuestro primer año tuvimos que enfrentarnos con el Señor Oscuro, quien había regresado para vengarse de Harry y adueñarse del mundo tanto mágico como no mágico-**Típico, seguro ese tal señor oscuro tiene complejo de Pinky y Cerebro-**Pero cuando cursamos el cuarto año Harry empezó a sentir cierta atracción por Cho Chang, la dulce y tierna asiática que cursaba el quinto año. Harry la invito al baile que se organizo ese año, pero ella ya había aceptado ser la pareja de Cedrid Diggori…mmm…-**Parecía meditar algo**-…ahora que lo pienso, Edward se parece mucho a Cedrid**

**-Qué, también está muerto-**La sonrisa burlona que apareció en la cara de Alice desapareció al ver la tristeza que se adueño de los ojos de Hermy**-Oh! Lo siento, no sabía…es decir**

**-No te preocupes, es obvio que no sabías, Cedrid murió ese mismo año y la pobre Cho busco consuelo en Harry. Durante el quinto año Harry y Cho tuvieron una especie de relación la cual termino cuando Cho le exigió que me dejar de lado, pero Harry le dijo que no se alejaría de mí-**La sonrisa que ilumino su rostro me hizo entender que ese hecho la hizo muy feliz-**Sin embargo, en sexto año comenzó a salir con la hermana menor de Ron, nuestro mejor amigo, se supone que terminaron pero…yo sé que Harry quiere volver con ella y desde luego ella no pierde el tiempo para insinuarle que pueden volver**-La tristeza de su voz me dolió en el alma-**Bueno Bella te toca-**La sonrisa burlona nunca llego a sus ojos

**-Si no tengo de otra**-Hermione me presionara hasta que le cuente- **Después de que Rene se casara con Phil me vine a Forks para vivir con Charlie. El primer día de clase conocí a Edward, él era mi compañero en la clase de Biología sin embargo al principio parecía odiarme, más tarde descubrí que el problema era que al ser yo su **_**TUA CANTANTE**_** le era imposible estar muy cerca de mi…**

**-SU TUA CANTANTE**-Hermy parecía aterrada-**ESTAS CON EDWARD A PESAR QUE TU SANGRE ES LO MÁS DELICIOSO PARA ÉL**

-**Si-**Bah! Hermione y su paranoia-**Bueno continuando con la historia, después de un tiempo Edward me confeso que no podía estar alejado de mi así que empezamos a salir y no hubiera habido problemas si no fuera porque llegaron tres nómadas, James, Victoria y Laurent. James quería beber mi sangre y me engaño haciéndome creer que tenía a Rene y yo fui a salvarla**

**-TE IBAS A ENFRENTAR TÚ SOLA A UN VAMPIRO**

**-Hermione déjame terminar y no interrumpas**-Me dio una mirada arrepentida y pude continuar-**Felizmente llegaron todos los Cullen y me salvaron matando a James**-Alice sonrió ante los recuerdos-**En mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho paso cierto accidente con Jasper y Edward pensó que lo mejor era que el y toda su familia se alejaran de mi. Después que se fueron Jacob se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y me ayudo a sobrevivir, ese año descubrí que Jacob o Jake como le digo puede tomar la apariencia de un gran lobo…**

**-ERES AMIGA DE UN LICANTROPO**

**-Hermy, prometiste no interrumpir**

**-lo siento-** no lo parecía

**-Bueno, un día decidí hacer salto de acantilado**-Mi prima estuvo apunto de replicar pero se contuvo-**Alice tuvo una visión en la que yo saltaba y creyó que me había muerto. Rosalie se lo conto a Edward y él fue hasta Italia para que lo mataran**

-**Fue a Italia, acaso quería que los Vulturis lo eliminaran-**La mirada asombrada de Alice y Rosalie era muy notoria-**En el colegio nos enseñan todo eso**

**-AH! Bueno Alice vino aquí pensado ayudar a Charlie con mi funeral pero como yo estaba viva pues se quedo unos días y luego tuvo la visión sobre Edward y volamos hasta Italia para salvarlo. Conocí a los Vulturis, Aro quiere saber el por qué no puede entrar en mi mente…y oh! Casi lo olvido, Victoria, la pareja de James quiere eliminarme algo así como pareja por pareja**

**-Valla y yo que creía que era la única que exponía su vida cada año**

Estuvimos conversando toda la noche. Entre las cuatro improvisamos una especie de pijama party

**ROSALIE POV**

Después de conversar un buen rato, tanto Bella como Hermione se quedaron dormidas. Entre Alice y yo las acomodamos para que durmieran tranquilas. Bella ya no me molestaba, no después de que no le importo sacrificarse por Alice, aunque yo ya estaba aceptándola, desde que acepto ir a salvar a su mamá sin importarle el enfrentarse a un vampiro. Por otro lado Hermione también me caía bien ya que no dudo en enfrentarse con siete vampiros por salvar a su prima. Lógicamente solo Alice sabía esto, hablando de ella su vista se ha nublado, parece que acaba de tener una visión

**-El día del partido será interesante**-¿partido?

**-Que partido-**Me dio una mirada maliciosa

-**El viernes habrá tormenta, seria bueno que Hermione nos viera jugar**-algo se traía entre manos

**-Cuéntame tu plan**-su sonrisa juguetona me decía que nos divertiríamos mucho

**-Hermione se olvido de contarnos sobre su petición de ayuda, pero no lo recordara hasta que sus amigos aparezcan**-OH! Con que eso era-**Lo que aremos será lo siguiente…**

Este viernes será muy interesante.

Hola, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos XD


	8. Baseball estilo Cullen

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**BELLA POV**

Durante el resto de la semana Alice y Rosalie nos jalaron, tanto a Hermione como a mí, por todas la tiendas existentes en Port Ángeles, no fuimos a Seattle debido a las extrañas muertes y desapariciones que ahí están ocurriendo. Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo impulsiva pero persuasiva que resulta ser Alice cuando de compras se trata. En estos momentos nos encontramos en una cafetería del centro comercial, ya que después de todo mi prima y yo tenemos que alimentarnos.

**-Qué día es hoy-**La pregunta de Alice me sorprendió

**-Jueves ¿por qué?-**Hermione, al igual que yo, es sumamente curiosa

**-Mañana es viernes-**Qué estará planeado Alice

**-Pasa algo-**Presiento que no quiero saber la respuesta

**-Mañana habrá tormenta-**Chilla Alice en pleno centro comercial

**-Y eso quiere decir…-**Hermione tampoco esta segura de querer saber

**-Tres palabras-**nuestra atención se centro en Rosalie**-Baseball estilo Cullen-**Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al saber lo que significaba

**-¿Baseball estilo Cullen?-**Hermione hace una mueca graciosa cuando no entiende

**-Oh! Te gustara, estoy segura-**nunca apuestes contra Alice**-el partido de mañana será interesante-**sobre todo cuando la pequeña duendecillo sabe algo que tú desconoces

Durante la noche cenamos con Charlie, aunque este aun no perdona a Hermione por aceptar a Edward. Charlie esperaba que mi prima maldijera a Edward e intentara separarlo de mí…si tan solo supiera.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Me encontraba en el claro junto a Hermione, los Cullen estaban jugando todo normal…bueno en lo que cabe. Pero en el cielo pude ver 6 figuras montadas en escoba. Las extrañas figuras bajaron en picada, sin embargo, antes de tocar suelo los Cullen se habían situado ante nosotras. Vi fijamente a los extraños, eran dos chicas y cuatro chicos. Una de las chicas era rubia, la otra era pelirroja, dos de los chicos eran pelinegros, uno pelirrojo y el último castaño. Lamentablemente a ninguno podía verle el rostro. Uno de los pelinegros se transformo en un enorme perro negro, en eso el cielo empieza a oscurecerse y la luna llena aparece haciendo que el chico castaño se transforme en un gran lobo. "Un hijo de la luna" escucho susurrar a Esme. La rubia se coloca al lado del pelirrojo y la pelirroja se acerca a una séptima figura que aparece, este nuevo personaje es un chico rubio que traía una serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo. El pelinegro restante alza su brazo y una hermosa lechuza blanca se posa en el. Ellos no miran de la misma forma en que nosotros los mirábamos, un acuerdo silencioso se sello en el instante en que Victoria apareció junto con un hombre encapuchado, de ese hombre solo podía verle sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, pero esos ojos no se parecen a los de Victoria, esos ojos son aun más macabros y terroríficos, esos ojos reflejan la muerte.

Desperté bañada en sudor, siento como una mano helada se posa en mi frente. Dirijo mi vista hacia el dueño de esa mano y veo a mi Edward mirándome preocupado.

**-Bells estas bien-**Por qué no habría de estarlo**-Parecías tener una pesadilla-**oh! Si el sueño-**Soñabas con Victoria-**no exactamente, pero como lo supo**-Susurrabas su nombre-**con razón**-también mencionaste ojos rojos y muerte-**por eso esta preocupado**-ISABELA si no me dices como estas llamare a Carlisle en este…**

**-Estoy bien-**murmuro cortando su oración**-Solo fue un mal sueño…nada de que preocuparse**

-**Segura-**que tierno se ve preocupado

**-Muy segura**

**-Bueno entonces báñate y arréglate. Alice pasara por ustedes en media hora-**me dio un dulce beso y después salió por mi ventana.

Mire mi reloj, el cual indicaba que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, Charlie ya debió irse. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir me levante y entre al baño. Una vez lista despierto a Hermione para luego bajar a preparar el desayuno, yogurt con cereal toda una proeza. Hermione bajo unos minutos después. Cuando terminamos de lavar los platos el timbre sonó. Ambas salimos y nos encontramos con la enorme sonrisa de Alice. Subimos en su porsche y nos dirigimos al claro.

**ROSALIE POV**

Alice acaba de llegar al claro junto con Bella y Hermione. La tormenta iniciaría a las 8 de la mañana, aun faltaba para que inicie, recién eran las 7:30

Dejamos que el tiempo pase. Alice se encargo de colocar a las primas Swan en el punto exacto. Había sido difícil, pero no imposible, el mantener nuestros planes lejos del receptor todo terreno de Edward.

El partido dio inicio, en el equipo de Alice estaban Edward y Jasper, mientras que en el mío estaban Emmet y Carlisle. Esme hacia de arbitro. Hermione nos miraba maravillada al igual que Bella.

Y…el momento llego. Lo supe en el instante en que Emmet y Carlisle se alejaron lo más posible mientras que Edward y Jasper se preparaban para coger la pelota. Alice bateaba y yo era la lanzadora.

Lance una bola a velocidad humana, Alice la golpeo, pero en vez de enviarla al bosque como siempre hace, la mando directo a una sorprendida Hermione y una extrañada Bella, esta última esta acostumbrada a que sea Emmet quien batee directo a ella para ver si Edward es lo suficientemente rápido,

**-Hora de la actuación-**susurra Alice sorprendiendo a la familia

Me lanzo en dirección a la pelota, la detengo cuando esta a centímetros del rostro de Hermione

**-No se asusten, todo es parte del plan-**susurro lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchen

Alice se coloca a nuestro lado rápidamente. Mi hermana coge a Bella y hace como si fuera a morderle el cuello, yo hacia lo miso con Hermione. En eso escuchamos lo que habíamos estado esperando

**-HERMIONE-**un grito desesperado provenía del cielo…Esto si que será interesante

**JASPER POV**

**-Hora de la actuación-**oigo que susurra Alice

Veo a mi esposa y a mi hermana colocarse frente a las primas Swan

**-No se asusten, todo es parte del plan-¿**de que plan habla Rosalie?

VAN A MORDER SUS CUELLOS!, EN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO. En ese instante una mescla de sentimientos me invaden, pero no son de ningún miembro de mi familia. Puedo sentir preocupación, miedo, enojo, ansias asesinas, asombro, ira…son demasiado fuertes

**-HERMIONE**-miro al cielo y veo a 6 personas ¿volando en escobas?

El dueño de la voz es un joven pelinegro, sus ojos son verdes y tiene una extraña cicatriz en la frente. De él es que provienen la preocupación y la furia, pero aparte de eso puedo sentir el miedo que le provoca la idea de perder a Hermione, solo e sentido una sensación parecida cuando James tenía a Bella de rehén…y en ese momento quien se sentía así era Edward

Mi esposa y mi hermana se paran frente a Bella y a Hermione, protegiéndolas de los extraños visitantes. Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo rápidamente las cubrimos. Al parecer Alice y Rosalie solo estaban jugando, no se a que pero ambas solo transmiten felicidad y diversión. Espero algún día poder entenderlas.

Empiezo a analizar a los 6 extraños, el pelinegro alto de ojos azules encontraba divertido y excitante todo este asunto. Por otra parte el castaño de ojos caramelo desprendía un fuerte instinto acecino, solo he sentido algo así proveniente de los quilicues. El pelirrojo estaba aterrado. La pelirroja estaba furiosa y la rubia maravillada. Pero el que más me confundía era el pelinegro ojiverde que tenía una extraña cicatriz, sus sentimientos por Hermione era tan profundos y la ira que lo rodeaba solo era una tapadera para que no se muestre la preocupación que sentía.

Valla, este tío de la cicatriz si que esta enamorado de Hermione.

**EDWARD POV**

_-Valla, este tío de la cicatriz si que esta enamorado de Hermione_-mmm…el único con una cicatriz visible es el pelinegro de ojos verdes

Toda esta enredada situación me esta sacando de quicio. Alice y Rosalie están bloqueando sus mentes…eso me tiene irritado, que diablos estarán tramando, a Bella nunca e podido _escucharla_ pero por su expresión parece sorprendida, mis padres solo se preguntan sobre quienes esos extraños. Emmet…bueno Emmet no esta pensando en nada que tenga que ver con el tema, el solo intenta recordar si grabo su juego de video o no, realmente no se como es posible que siendo vampiro no recuerdes esas cosas.

_-Vampiros, siete vampiros…será difícil pero no dejare que dañen a Hermione…si es necesario me entregare por ella, juro que lo hare o dejare de llamarme Harry Potter-_Jasper tenía razón el tío de la cicatriz si que esta enamorado de la loca prima de mi novia

_-Por qué tenemos que enfrentarnos a estos vampiros…todo es culpa de la estúpida de Hermione…Hermione es nuestra amiga tenemos que ayudarla, si claro Harry siempre se esta preocupando por ella-_acaso la pelirroja solo piensa en si misma_-Lo siento Ginny quede en estudiar con Hermione…no puedo salir contigo Ginny, Hermione prometió ayudarme en pociones…Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, se supone que yo soy su novia…o lo volveré a ser cuando todo esto acabe -_¿Qué? Pero si el tal Harry parece tener sentimientos por Hermione, por qué estaría con la pelirroja_ -Por qué Harry no puede preocuparse más por mí…Ginny yo te quiero por eso no podemos estar juntos…mentiras, si tanto le preocupa que Voldemort quiera matar a los que se le acercan pues que la aleje también a ella, ¿por qué ella si puede estar junto a él y yo no?_

_-si…siete vam…vampiros POR QUÉ, si el señor oscuro no nos mata, lo más seguro es que ellos si_-este pelirrojo es un cobarde

_-WOW! Son los fríos_-como sabe de los fríos esta rubia-_me gustaría saber si por aquí hay algunos quilicues que se transformen en lobo-_como sabe de la leyenda de los quilicues

_-Son muchos, mi instinto me dice que los mate…pero no debo, debe haber una solución más pacifica_-Tal vez podamos negociar con el castaño

-_Valla pero que vampiresas tan sexis-_Este pelinegro de ojos azules es más pervertido que Emmet-_mmm…esa debe ser la prima de Hermione, no esta nada mal-_un gruñido sale desde mi pecho ante las imágenes que en su mente parecen

Todos voltearon a verme, los extraños lo han tomado como una amenaza mientras que mi familia solo quiere saber que pasa. En que nos diablos nos metieron Alice y Rosalie.

**Holas, cómo han estado? **

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos**

**Sean buenos y déjenme un comentario comentarioso comentoso. XD**


	9. Ojos de madre

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**CAP 9: OJOS DE UNA MADRE**

**HARRY POV**

Ver a Hermione siendo casi mordida por esa vampiresa me provoco un miedo terrible, nunca me había asustado de esa manera. Son siete vampiros, todos son un peligro para Hermione y su prima. Aterrizamos a unos quince metros de ellos, puedo sentir la mirada analizadora del rubio más alto y del cobrizo. Este último emite un gruñido, eso nos pone en alerta. No sé que lo habrá hecho gruñir, pero algo me dice que no lo hizo para amenazarnos…aunque es un vampiro es obvio que lo hizo como amenaza…¿no?

**-Entréguennos a Hermione y a su prima-**Hermione intento decir algo pero la vampira rubia le tapa la boca

**-No hay que ponernos violentos**-La más pequeña de las vampiras sonríe mostrando su blanca y afilada dentadura

**-No les aremos nada-**Esa frase daba más miedo si ese enorme y grandulón vampiro lo dice

**-Por qué habríamos de creerles-**Ron no tartamudeo, eso es un avance

**-Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a dañar a Bella o a su prima-**Creo que el rubio que aparenta tener más edad es el jefe

**-No lo consideramos un jefe-**¿Acaso el cobrizo lee los pensamientos?-**si, los leo…pero como te decía Carlisle no es nuestro jefe, es nuestro padre-**¿Padre? ¿Son como una familia?-**Si, así es**-No estoy cerca de Snape y aun así entran en mi mente**-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-**estúpidos dones vampíricos. Ja! Y ahora sonríe de forma burlona

**-Tal vez si vamos todo a nuestra casa podríamos hablar tranquilamente**-¿Ir a la casa de unos vampiros? No somos suicidas…bueno no todos somos suicidas

**-No estamos tan locos**-Sirius hablando de locura-**Solo dennos a Hermione y a su prima**

**-Esperen, primero me gustaría conocer a los quilicues**- ¿quilicues? De que esta hablando Luna

**-¿Quilicues? –**pregunto Remus

**-Son unos hombres que sin poseer magia se transforman en animales-¿**QUÉ**?-sino me equivoco los de aquí se transforman en lobos**

**-Tú como sabes de ellos**-Acaso el enorme vampiro esta afirmando que existen unos de esos seres extraños de los que Luna siempre habla

En ese instante empezó una discusión entre nosotros y los vampiros. Ellos querían hablar de forma tranquila, pero nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a negociar. Sirius parecía querer empezar con la batalla de una vez, al parecer solo por eso había venido, Remus intentaba que le digan sobre los quilicues, Ron estaba muy nervioso y solo gritaba cosas sin sentido, Luna intentaba explicarle a Remus con más detalles sobre los quilicues y Ginny, bueno Ginny solo pedía que nos fuéramos de una vez.

La discusión creció y cada vez entendía menos. De un momento a otro todos se callaron. No sabía que ocurría, pero no pienso permitir que algunos de estos vampiros lastimen a Hermione o a su prima.

**-Si me permiten, quisiera ser yo quien hablara con ustedes-**Una vampiro de mediana estatura camina hacia nosotros

La veo detenerse a unos tres metros. Los otros vampiros no parecen muy felices con la decisión

**-Por favor, déjame explicarte la situación-**su mirada…por qué me mira así**-todo ha sido un malentendido-**por qué su mirada y su sonrisa le brindan un calor levemente familiar a mi corazón

Quien es esta vampiresa que desprende una sensación de calidez y de amor…maternal. No me había sentido así nunca, ni siquiera con la sra. Weasley.

**-No te acerques**-le digo mientras la apunto con mi varita.

Puedo ver como los otros vampiros están alertas, si la ataco ellos no dudaran en lanzarse sobre mi. La prima de Hermione parecía preocupada por la vampiresa ¿acaso no le importa nada de lo que esta descubriendo?

**-Solo quiero que hablemos-**sonríe levemente y por más que intento encontrar amenaza en su afilada dentadura…no puedo-**Puedes mantener tu varita alzada si eso te hace sentir seguro**-A los otros vampiros no les agrada la idea

-**Solo quiero que nos den a Hermione y a su prima, si lo hacen nos iremos inmediatamente**

**-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso**- su voz era suave y musical-**La última vez que nos separamos de Bella, todos estuvimos muy deprimidos y uno de mis hijos casi se suicida-**un vampiro suicida, eso si que es raro

**-Por qué estarían tristes, solo es un simple bocado para ustedes-**El vampiro cobrizo me mira furioso, es como si mi comentario lo hubiera ofendido

**-Oh no, te equivocas-**esa ternura con la que me mira, ya la había visto antes**-nosotros no consumimos sangre de humanos, solo de animales**

**-Se supone que lo vampiros no pueden resistir el olor de la sangre humana**

**-Es que a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada la idea de matar lo que alguna vez fuimos**-una sonrisa maternal ilumina aun más su rostro

Ella sigue hablando, pero yo no la escucho. Analizo a la vampira que esta frente a mí, no es muy alta como la rubia pero tampoco tan baja como la pelinegra, sus cabellos son de un castaño oscuro y sus ojos son del topacio más hermoso que he visto. Un aura maternal la rodea, su sonrisa el cálida, sus ojos solo muestran amor...la sensación que me provoca me parece conocida, estoy seguro que alguien alguna vez me miro con esos mismos ojos y me dio esa misma sonrisa. Una mirada y una sonrisa que solo una madre puede dar…mis ojos se abren tanto como pueden al recordar a la única persona que me ha visto así, aparte de esta vampiresa solo otra mujer me miro y sonrió de esa manera, esa mujer era Lily Potter…mi madre

Miro fijamente a la vampiresa que esta delante de mí, en un segundo su hermoso cabello castaño se vuelve rojo, sus ojos topacios van adquiriendo un tono verde hasta llegar al esmeralda, su ropa de Baseball se convierte en una hermosa túnica verde que resalta aun más su belleza. Frente a mi se halla mi madre. Es entonces que comprendo el por que de esa sensación tan familiar, fue la misma que sentí cuando vi a mi madre en mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort durante el torneo de los tres magos. ¿Por qué esa vampiresa me recuerda a mi madre? Se supone que la vampiresa debería representar a un demonio mientras que mi madre debería ser un ángel, pero por más que mi madre sea un ángel para mí no puedo ver a la vampiresa como a un demonio.

Ella sigue hablando, me explica el como conocieron a Bella. La prima de Hermione descubrió que eran vampiros y no se asusto, no le importa que su novio sea un vampiro…creo que algo anda mal en la cabeza de Bella para aceptar tan tranquilamente que su novio y la familia de su novio son vampiros. Después de eso no escuche más, mi mente seguía viendo a mi madre en lugar de la vampira.

No entiendo el por qué las comparo, no se por qué esta vampiresa me la recuerda…pero lo que más quiero entender es por qué no la he matado aun…yo sé que con un solo movimiento de varita puedo destruirla. Mis ojos se abren ante mi último pensamiento…Hermione también podría haberla destruido fácilmente, si no la destruyo fue por qué algo no la dejo. De la misma forma que algo no me deja matarla, hay algo que me impide dañarla…ella solo me esta explicando los sucesos, este seria un momento perfecto para eliminarla…porque ella solo quiere evitar que dañe a los otros vampiros, ella se esta exponiendo para evitar…ella quiere evitar que mate a su familia. Ella se esta sacrificando por los vampiros a los que considera sus hijos, al igual que mi madre se sacrifico por mi.

La vampira ya término de hablar, ahora solo me mira dulcemente y me regala una tierna sonrisa. Bajo mi varita ante la mirada incrédula de mis amigos, el vampiro cobrizo me mira sonriendo…maldito lector de mentes se ha ganado con todo mi debate mental.

Me acerco con pasos vacilantes hacia ella, no puedo evitar sentir una mescla de emociones. Me paro frente a ella, siento un escozor en mis ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a salir de ellos. No es algo que pueda evitar, nunca en mi vida e llorado por el recuerdo de mi madre, porque antes no recordaba como era su tacto de ternura ni su mirada maternal.

Esta vampira me ha hecho recordar a mi madre, esta vampira me hizo sentir más cerca de mi madre que nunca. Mis sollozos son más fuertes y sin poder evitarlo me refugio en sus brazos los cuales a pesar de su frío tacto me hacen sentir una calidez y protección nunca antes vivida. Ella me acaricia suavemente la cabeza mientras que sigo llorando, no intenta calmarme solo me brinda su hombro para desahogarme.

Mil imágenes pasan por mi mente, imágenes que no se si son reales o invenciones de mi mente. En ellas veo a mi madre sonriéndome, cargándome, jugando con migo, cantando para que duerma…pero en todas ellas puedo ver el amor profundo que solo una madre puede profesar con una sola mirada. Con un par de ojos que te contemplan con orgullo y amor. Los ojos verdes que tenía Lily Potter son los mismos ojos topacios que tiene esta vampira…son los ojos de una madre, porque solo una madre es capas de dar la vida por sus hijos, solo una madre es capaz de enfrentar a quien sea con tal de mantener vivos a sus hijos, solo una madre puede dar una mirada cargada de ternura, amor, protección, orgullo y calidez. Porque una madre siempre es cálida así sea una simple humana o una simple vampira.

Sigo llorando, pero ya no por la nostalgia que sentía hasta hace un rato. Ahora lloro por haber podido sentir el amor y la calidez que solo una madre puede profesar. Estoy llorando porque esta vampira me ha recordado a Lily Potter. Por eso no puedo dañarla, porque ella y mi madre son iguales. Ambas tienen los mismos ojos, los ojos de una madre.

**ESME POV**

Ya había terminado de explicarle toda la situación, pero parecía que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Veo como sus verdes ojos empiezan a humedecerse, su pulso se ha acelerado y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Las primeras lágrimas empiezan a salir por sus ojos, veo como baja su brazo para luego acercarse lentamente. No puedo soportar la tristeza que sus ojos trasmiten, si alguno de mis hijos alguna vez estuvieran así no podría soportarlo.

Él se para frente a mí y de un momento a otro se abalanza encima de mí mientras llora sin control. Me limito a abrazarlo y a acariciar su cabeza, no se por que llora pero me parte mi frio corazón con su llanto. Preferiría mil veces que me atacara antes de verlo así. Le susurro suaves palabras de apoyo. Mi esposo me mira sonriendo, mis hijos me miran tranquilos, Bella me sonríe dulcemente, los extraños me miran intrigados y Hermione…ella me mira agradecida.

Él chico suavemente se aleja de mí sin romper el abrazo

**-Gracias-**me dice totalmente avergonzado

**-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?-**por que me agradece si no he hecho nada

**-Por parecerte a ella**-¿ella?-**Gracias por recordármela**-¿de quien esta hablando?-**gracias por tener los mismo ojos que ella…los mismos ojos que mi madre**

Me limito a sonreírle y recuerdo brevemente a mi dulce bebe, mi bebe debe estar en el cielo, tal vez ella esta cuidando de él de la misma forma en que yo estoy consolando a su hijo.

**-Si ese es el caso, entonces no tienes nada que agradecer**-Me mira extrañado-**Yo siempre estaré presente**

Ambos nos sonreímos, mi familia ya esta tranquila, pero los extraños no parecen muy alegres que digamos. Uno de ellos se acerca a nosotros. Ojala no halla más problemas.

Holas,

No estoy segura de haber hecho notar el sentimiento que quería. Es un poco difícil cuando escucho "El príncipe Ali" mientras escribo -_- solo yo puedo ponerme a escuchar las canciones de Aladino al escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos :D


	10. Sirius siempre sera Sirius

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**SIRIUS POV**

Harry se pone a llorar de la nada…ESTA ABRAZANDO A ESA VAMPIRA…aunque esta buena así que…no, no, no eso no tiene nada que ver en esto. Como diablos se le ocurre llorar y abrazar a una vampira, se supone que vinimos a rescatar a Hermione no a llorar con los vampiros.

**-Gracias-**¿Por qué le agradece?

**-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?-**Ven ni ella sabe el porque le agradecen

**-Por parecerte a ella**-¿de quien esta hablando?-**Gracias por recordármela**-¿a quien le recuerda?-**gracias por tener los mismo ojos que ella…los mismos ojos que mi madre-**¿QUÉ MIERDA? COMO SE ATREVE A COMPARARLA CON LILY

Y AHORA SE SONRIEN. ACASO EN SU ÚLTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO CON VOLDEMORT SE GOLPEO MUY FUERTE LA CABEZA O ES QUE LA LOCURA DE VIEJO DE DUMBLERDORE ES CONTAGIOSA.

Miro fijamente a la vampira intentando encontrar lo que sea que Harry vio para hacer tal comparación…él dijo sus ojos…mmm…los ojos topacio de la vampiresa trasmiten una sensación de calidez y protección que solo he visto en dos mujeres una era la mamá de Harry, Lily. Y la otra era la mamá de James, Elizabeth Potter, ella fue quien me mostro lo que es tener una madre ya que a la mía nunca le importe.

Esta vampiresa se parece a ellas, es por eso que Harry dijo aquello. Ja! Al final resulta que en vez de toparnos con unos vampiros sedientos de sangre, nos topamos con unos que al parecer son más humanos que los mismos humanos. Si lo digo yo este mundo esta de cabeza. Humanas a las que no les importa que sus novios y sus familias sean vampiros y que aceptan fácilmente el que sus primas y los amigos de sus primas tengan magia, vampiros que se niegan a tomar sangre humana…sip, este mundo ya no gira en su curso normal…es más cuando lo ha hecho.

**-Si ese es el caso, entonces no tienes nada que agradecer**-que modesta la vampirita-**Yo siempre estaré presente-**Me da hasta ganas de llorar…seee claro

Ambos se sonríen, los vampiros ya están tranquilos, sin embargo los demás parecen que no entendieron nada…mmm…hey! Soy un merodeador, no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Me acerco suavemente a ellos con cara de poker, uff! Que difícil es mantener la cara así cuando planeas una broma

**-Oye Harry**-Perfecto ya tengo la atención de ambos-**vinimos a llorar con los vampiros…o a matarlos**-alzo mi varita apuntando a la vampiresa

**-NO SIRIUS**-Harry se coloca frente a la vampira protegiéndola con su cuerpo-**Espera, ellos no son como pensábamos**-cuanto pagaría Rita Skeeter por una foto de la cara de Harry en este momento

**-Harry, Harry, Harry…los vampiros no son malos**-el rostro de Harry se cubre de una capa de esperanza-**Solo se comportan así por que es su naturaleza-**pero que inocente es Harry

**-Vamos Sirius, ya la escuchaste…todo a sido un malentendido**-mi sobrino se ve muy desesperado**-por favor Sirius entiende-**tal vez me estoy pasando-**Sirius confía en mi**-NAH! Puedo seguir con la broma un ratito más, total un merodeador nunca desperdicia una oportunidad

**-No Harry, lo siento pero no puedo creerle a un grupo de vampiros**-los verdes ojos de Harry están llenos de terror, casi siento remordimiento por lo que estoy haciendo…casi

**-Si tú…si tú intentas algo…yo te detendré**-Ja! Como si pudiera conmigo

-**Entonces no me dejas opción Harry**-Apunto a mi asombrado ahijado con mi varita-**AV…**-la mirada de Harry se volvió aterrada-**AVIS**-Grite y en un segundo una gran bandada de aves salió de mi varita yendo directo a Harry-**jajajajajaaja debiste ver tu cara jajajaja**

La mirada de los vampiros era extrañada mientras que los chicos me miraban asombrados y Remus resignado.

**-SIRIUS ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE**-oh! Que satisfactoria es la sensación al volver a realizar una buena broma

**-Sirius no debiste asustar de esa forma a Harry-**Genial San Remus se acerca a regañarme

**-Pero Remusin**-como odia que lo llame así**-no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad**

**-Sirius ya no tienes 17 años como para que sigas haciendo bromas de ese tipo**-bla bla bla, Remus siempre dice lo mismo

**-Venga Remus, el que tú te hallas convertido en un viejo no significa que yo también**-Reí ante la mueca de hizo

**-Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños**- Genial, la pelirroja tiene el mismo carácter explosivo que su madre- **Como es posible que se pongan a jugar cuando tendríamos que estar eliminando a esos vampiros-**Sip! Igual a Molly sin una pizca de diversión

**-Ginny no digas eso**-¿Cómo es que se llamaba la pequeña rubia?-**La señora vampiro ya explico lo que en realidad paso**-LUNA! Así es como se llama

**-LE HAN CREIDO**-Pero que pulmones-**SON VAMPIROS**-dime algo que no sepa-**POR MERLIN COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LES CREAN**-porque parecen haber dicho la verdad-**Cuando mamá se entere de esto van a lamentarlo…-**Oh oh!

**-Ginny tu mamá sabe a lo que vinimos**-Tal vez debí decírselo a Remus**-Ella entenderá que los vampiros no son malos y que todo fue una gran confusión.**

**-Mi mamá piensa que vinimos a recoger a Hermione, no sabe que veníamos a enfrentarnos con un alquerlaque de vampiros**

**-Sirius…**

**-Que querías que haga, Molly nunca los hubiera dejado venir**

**-Será…no se tal ves…QUE SON VAMPIROS**-y aquí viene el discurso de Sirius eres un irresponsable**-Sirius eres un irresponsable**-lo sabia-**Debiste decirle la verdad a Molly, por Merlin, ella mando a dos de sus hijos pensando que solo recogeríamos a Hermione-**bla bla bla-**Que hubiera pasado si ellos decidieran atacar**-siempre exagera-**POR MERLIN SIRIUS! DEBES SER MÁS RESPONSABLE**

**-Venga Remus, crees que si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Molly, ella los hubiera dejado venir**-a ver que dice contra eso

**-Obviamente no**-nadie puede contra mi-**Ella no expondría a los chicos al peligro**

**-Bah! A ustedes la edad les a quitado lo divertido**-Remus suspira y me mira como si no tuviera remedio

Ahora que todos estábamos en el centro del claro una gran duda me asalto

**-Oye tú**-mencione señalando a la prima de Hermione-**tu mamá te dejo caer cuando naciste, porque hasta ahora no entiendo como es que no huiste de ellos-**ante su mirada extrañada decidí añadir-**se supone que los humanos de una forma u otra se alejan, es lo que se conoce como instinto de supervivencia**

**-Lo que pasa es que la mente de Bella funciona en otra secuencia**-El vampiro grandote parece divertido con esa frase

**-Cierra el pico Emmet**-No recuerdo como se llamaba el cobrizo-**Nunca dije mi nombre**-en su mente también vera las imágenes que en la mía aparezcan-**Si soy capaz de ver lo que sea que te imagines**-Inmediatamente empecé a recordar todo lo que solía hacer con mis compañeras en la escuela-**Por favor deja eso**-ja! Que graciosa es su mueca de asco

**-NO PUEDE SER**-Que rayos le pasa a Ron para que grite así-**ES CEDRID DIGGORI**-¿Quién?

**-De que hablas Ron**-Harry no parece muy contento con lo que acaba de decir su amigo-**Cedrid esta muerto**

**-Pero Harry**-señalando al vampiro cobrizo añadió-**ÉL ES CEDRID**

**-Ron no creo que…**

**-SI ES, MIRALO ES IGUAL**-todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco-**eso significa…QUE CEDIRD SE CONVIRTIO EN VAMPIRO-**este pelirrojo esta más loco que la rubia

**-Te lo dije Edward**-de que estará hablando en vampiro grandote-**te dije que no te serviría de nada el cambiarte de nombre, igual te iban a reconocer**

**-EMMET NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES**

**-VEN, ESE ENORME VAMPIRO ME A DADO LA RAZÓN**

**-Ron, él no es Cedrid**-valla por fin Hermione se digna a hablar-**Se parece mucho, pero no es**

**-Si lo es Hermione**

**-No lo es Ronald**

**-SI**

**-NO**

**-SI**

**-NO**

**-QUE SI LO ES**

**-NO RONALD, NO LO ES**

**-YA CALLENCE**-todos volteamos a ver a la pequeña prima de Hermione, creo qué por su aspecto dulce nadie imagino que podría gritar así-**ESCUCHA BIEN PELIRROJO ÉL**-dijo señalando al vampiro de la discordia-**NO ES CEDRID DIGGORI, SU NOMBRE ES EDWARD CULLEN-**tomo aire para agregar algo más-**Y TÚ**-menciono señalando a la pelirroja novia de mi ahijado-**ENTIENDE QUE ELLOS NO SON PELIGROSOS**

**-WOW! Que pulmones**-Remus me mira como si mi comentario no fuera el más apropiado

**-No sabía que mi hermanita tuviera ese carácter**-Menciono el vampiro que según recuerdo se llama Emmet

**-Bells no tienes por qué enojarte**-murmuro Hermione

**-Mione tiene razón, ella y Ron siempre están discutiendo**-la sonrisa de Harry pareció calmarla-**te acostumbraras con el tiempo**

**-Que les parece si vamos todos a la casa, les preparo algo de comer y conversamos-**Menciono la vampiresa maternal

**-No quisiéramos molestar**-Harry siempre evita molestar a los demás

**-No es ninguna molestia**-Ahora viene el pase usted, después de usted…si no me equivoco esa frase era de un programa muggle que Lily solía ver-**Por favor acompáñennos**

Los vampiros se dirigieron a sus carros, no se mucho de autos muggles…todos los autos son muggles así que no se nada…pero estoy seguro que esos de ahí no son nada baratos. Aun así sigo prefiriendo mi amada motocicleta.

HOLASSSS

Para variar, Sirius sacando su lado merodeador (tan lindo él *q*) cofcof

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos


	11. Situaciones

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**BELLA POV**

**-Que les parece si vamos todos a la casa, les preparo algo de comer y conversamos-**La idea de Esme no es mala, pero me siento algo preocupada

**-No quisiéramos molestar**-el que estos magos hayan aparecido igual que en mi sueño…

**-No es ninguna molestia**-tengo miedo de que Victoria se junte con ese extraño de ojos rojos -**Por favor acompáñennos-**si eso llegara a pasar…

Pero tal vez estoy exagerando, después de todo solo fue un sueño, no es como si fuera a cumplirse. Yo no tengo predicciones como Alice, que el sueño que tuve en el que veía a Edward como vampiro y a Jacob como hombre lobo antes de saber lo que ambos eran no significa que esta vez sea igual. Aunque…cuando soñé a Edward y a Alice con los ojos rojos y la capa de los Vulturis…recuerdo que se lo comente a Alice…ella me dijo que si no hubiera ido a salvar a Edward, ella hubiera ido sola y…ambos terminarían siendo parte de la guardia. POR DIOS NADA DE ESTO TIENE SENTIDO, solo fue un sueño, no se va a cumplir…o eso espero…

**-Bells…¿alguna vez has viajado en la espalda de Edward?-**Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos

**-¿En la espalda de Edward? Si una que otra vez… ¿por?-**la sonrisa maliciosa de mi prima no me agrada del todo

**-NO-**rugió mi novio-**Ni se te ocurra**-¿qué estará planeando Hermy para que Edward reaccione así?

**-Es ella quien debe decidir**-la mirada seria de mi prima me indicaba que Edward estaría en problemas

**-Pues ella no va ha ir ningún lado de esa forma**-pobre de mi Edward, ahora conocerá una pequeña parte del mal carácter de Hermione

**-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen**-aquí va-**MI prima es perfectamente capaz de tomas SUS PROPIAS decisiones**-Hermy toma aire para continuar-**Así que quien elige es ELLA-**la mirada de Hermione desprendía fuego, se volteo a mi y su voz se dulcifico-**que dices Bella, te animas a ir hasta la casa Cullen al estilo mágico**-Hermione puede ser muy terrorífica cuando se lo propone

**-¿Estilo mágico?**-pregunto Emmet

**-OH! Acepta Bella**-como siempre Alice sabe algo que yo no-**será interesante**

**-Muy bien, Hermy iré al estilo mágico**-pude ver como Edward se debatía entre cogerme y correr o no hacer nada**-no te preocupes**-le dije mientras me le acercaba-**no me pasara nada**-le sonreí y bese levemente su mejilla

**-En ese caso yo la llevo-**Edward me acerco a él ante las palabras de…¿Sirius?

**-Nada de eso**-dijo Hermione**-si tú la llevas mi pobre prima no querrá volver ha hacerlo**-tan malo es-**Harry podrías llevarla tú-**la pelirroja me fulmina con la mirada

-**Claro Herms, no hay problema**-si las miradas matasen

**-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha**-si no fuera por Jasper, esa pelirroja ya me hubiera matado

**-¿Podrán seguirnos?**-pregunto dulcemente Esme

**-Desde luego**-aseguro Harry**-no tienen que preocuparse**

Los magos se montaron en sus escobas, Hermione me dijo como debía colocarme mientras Edward me hacia prometer que no me soltaría de la cintura de Harry por nada del mundo. Hermione se subió en la espalda de Emmet, por petición de este…

**-Mi pequeña nueva hermanita se va con nosotros-**aseguro un muy feliz Emmet-**no valla ha ser que se quieran llevar a mi otra pequeña hermanita-**tenia que ser Emmet

**-EMMET-**grito Esme muy molesta

**-¿Qué? Solo es por precaución-**Emmet se encogió de hombros intentando parecer inocente

**-No se preocupe señora…-**Creo que faltaron las presentaciones

**-Oh Por Dios, dónde están nuestros modales-**pobre Esme parece que se siente mal por no presentarse-**Mi nombre es Esme Cullen y él-**dijo señalando a Carlisle-**es mi esposo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen**

**-Es un placer señora Cullen, soy Remus Lupin y el pelinegro con cara de idiota es Sirius Black**

**-¡Oye! Qué forma de presentarme es esa Remus-**agarro la mano de Esme y dándole un beso-**Soy Sirius Black y estoy a su servicio mi bella dama **

**-Pero que joven tan encantador**-murmuro Esme mientras reía suavemente

**-si claro-**murmuro Harry-**Señores Cullen, mi nombre es Harry Potter, la rubia es Luna Lovegood, el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley-**Ron y Luna nos saludaron agitando sus manos-**y la pelirroja es Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron…**

**-Su novia-**su mirada se parece a la que me dedicaba Rosalie al principio, ahora que recuerdo Hermione me dijo que habían terminado

**-Si bueno y supongo que ya conocen a Hermione**

**-Es un placer conocerlos**-Esme se aclaro la garganta-**niños no sean maleducados y preséntense**

-**Hola, mi nombre es Alice y estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien-**la enorme sonrisa de Alice demostraba que había visto algo**-y el es jasper**-dijo señalándolo**-mi adorable y amado esposo**

**-Un gusto**-jasper definitivamente no es un hombre de muchas palabras

**-yo soy Emmet y esta hermosa rubia es mi brillante esposa Rosalie-**su amable sonrisa paso a ser una mirada amenazante-**así que no se le acerquen mucho-**al ver la cara atemorizada de Ron agrego-**y el cobrizo es el reprimido sexual oficial de la familia**

**-EMMET NO SOY NINGÚN REPRIMIDO**

**-Venga hermanito no te alteres tanto, todos sabemos que dejaras de serlo cuando convirtamos a Bella y tú descubras los pla…**

**-¿QUÉ?-**¡Diablos! olvide contarle eso a Hermione

**-Hermy te parece si lo hablamos luego **

-**No se por qué te sorprende Hermione**-dijo Ginny-**el que ella se quiera convertir en vampiro es tan loco como el que tú hayas visto un basilisco, ayudaras a escapar a un prófugo, entraras al ministerio de forma clandestina…**

-**YA ENTENDI**-ahora mi prima esta molesta-**PERO YO NO ME QUIERO CONVERTIR EN NADA**

**-Casi te convierten en licántropo**-acuso la Weasley

**-No es cierto**

**-Si no hubiera estado el profesor Snape, tú y Ron…**

**-YA PAREN**-grito Remus-**Ginny tu sabes que todo eso paso porque Hermione SIEMPRE a ayudado a Harry a enfrentarse a Vold…**

**-NO diga su nombre-**pidió Ron

**-¡OK! Todo eso paso porque Hermione ayuda a Harry a enfrentarse a ya-sabes-quien y tú Hermione, tal y como dijiste hace un rato la decisión es de tu prima no tuya**

**-Está bien-**murmuro Hermione-**pero después tendremos una larga charla Isabela Swan**-lo que me espera

**-Si Hermy, como tu digas**-por qué a mi

Luego de esperar a que Carlisle termine de indicarle a Remus la dirección que los magos debían seguir. Emmet salio disparado mientras gritaba

**-A que no nos alcanzan-**Definitivamente Emmet es un niño

**-Yo apostaría lo contrario-**murmuro Harry-**sujétate fuerte**-ya no estoy tan segura de esto

Harry emprendió vuelo y lo único que pude percibir fue el aire golpeando mi rostro. La velocidad se parecía mucho a la de Edward pero ala vez era muy diferente. Cuando viajo en la espalda de Edward me siento feliz y protegida, la única vez que viaje en la espalda de Emmet sentía que chocaríamos en cualquier momento pero no dejo de ser divertido y la vez que viaje en la espalda de Alice fue como si bailáramos en vez de correr. Ahora me siento libre como si los problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos no fueran nada, como si no tuviera que preocuparme el que una vampiro psicópata y pelirroja me quisiera muerta. Sentía que estaba lista para ser convertida y poder disfrutar de mi propia velocidad. Sentía que podía hacerlo todo, pero sobretodo, sentía que poseía la fuerza necesaria para proteger a mi familia de todo a lo que nos fuéramos a enfrentar. Y cuando digo familia, no me limito a Charlie, Rene y Hermione, también hablo de los Cullen, los quilicues y los magos porque presiento que conviviremos mucho con ellos y no necesito ser Alice para estar segura.

**-No puedo creer que me estés alcanzando**-¿Emmet?-**¡Hey Bella! Mira a tu costado**

Voltee mi rostro y pude ver a Emmet corriendo con Hermione bien sujeta a su cuello

**-Si no estuviera muerto tu prima ya me hubiera ahorcado**

**-Como…**

**-Los creadores de las escobas les dieron una gran potencia a la velocidad debido a las diferentes acciones que se realizan con ellas-**me informo Hermione

**-Un claro ejemplo es el Quidditch-**dijo Harry

**-Miren ya llegamos-**anuncio Emmet

No se como, pero Harry detuvo la escoba y bajo a tierra. Atrás nuestro aparecieron los otros magos junto con los Cullen restantes que venían en sus carros.

**-Y Bella, tenía razón o no**

**-Sabes que si Alice, siempre tienes la razón**

**-Lo se, solo que es agradable que me lo recuerden**

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos contando anécdotas. Entre Alice y Emmet les contaron a los magos mi romántica y extraña historia de amor, mientras que Ron y Harry nos contaron todo lo habían hecho durante sus años de colegio. Y yo que creía que mi vida era complicada…

**-Pero todo se ve mejor cada vez que recuerdo el como convirtieron a Malfoy en hurón**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque como su familia es de total y absolutamente mágica piensa que es mejor que las familias que se han mezclado con gente no mágica, esa asquerosa serpiente**-murmuro Ron

El recuerdo de una parte de mi sueño vuelve a mi mente…_y la pelirroja se acerca a una séptima figura que aparece, este nuevo personaje es un chico rubio que traía una serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo._

**-Es rubio-**pregunto

**-Eh!**

**-Malfoy es rubio**

**-Hey Bells creí que te gustaban cobrizos y muertos-**en otras circunstancias hubiera encontrado gracioso el chiste de Emmet

**-Lo pregunto porque por lo general en las películas cuando el protagonista es pelinegro su enemigo siempre es rubio y viceversa-**¿POR QUÉ SERE UNA MALA MENTIROSA?

**-¿Qué es una película?-**en que mundo vive Ron

**-Son grabaciones que se hacen sobre historias-**le explico Harry

**-Entiendo-**él miente peor que yo**-Malfoy si es rubio y si te interesa tienen ojos grises**

**-Por qué le dijiste serpiente**

**-Yo te responderé-**Muy bien escuchemos la explicación de Hermione-**el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al cual asistimos, esta compuesto por cuatro "casas" una de ellas es ****Gryffindor que esta representada por un león y en ella ingresan todos los que poseen el valor y el coraje…todos nosotros somos Gryffindor. Después esta Hufflepuff está representado por un tejon y se caracterizada por la lealtad y una fuerte ética de trabajo. También tenemos a los Ravenclaw representados por una águila y están caracterizada por la inteligencia y el intelecto, Luna pertenece a esta casa. Y por último están los Slytherin, ellos están representados por las serpientes y se caracterizan por la ambición y la astucia. Malfoy es un Slytherin, es por eso que le dicen serpiente**

No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi sueño esta más cerca de la realidad de lo que creo. Eso significa que la pelirroja tiene algo con ese rubio, eso debería molestarme ya que ella esta engañando a Harry pero…talvez sea esa relación la que lo salve, no se como lo se pero estoy segura que ese chico necesita ser salvado. Sin embargo, también estoy preocupada porque Victoria se unirá a ese extraño de ojos rojos…y eso es algo aterrador.

Acordamos que los magos se quedarían con los Cullen y un rato después Hermione y yo estábamos en el volvo de Edward intentando convencerlo a él, a mi prima y a Alice que no me pasaba nada. Espero no soñar nada esta noche o Edward me interrogaría mañana. Cuando llegamos a mi casa mis queridos Cullen estaban algo preocupados.

**-Esperen aquí un segundo-**dijo Edward mientras entraba a velocidad vampirica a la casa

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Hermione

**-Uno de los nuestros entro en la casa-**murmuro Edward al regresar

**-Por Dios, Charlie**

**-Tu padre esta en la estación, realiza papeleo-**escuchar las palabras de Alice me tranquilizaron un poco

Subimos hasta mi cuarto, cuarto que actualmente comparto con Hermione, para sorpresa mía estaba todo ordenado.

**-Qué raro, podría jurar que este cuarto era un caos cuando nos fuimos-**murmuro Hermione

**-Se llevaron gran parte de nuestra ropa-**dije

**-Imposible-**murmuro Edward**-Alice**

**-No vi nada-**mi querida duendecillo parecía frustrada**-Qué esta pasando**

**-Definitivamente es extraño-**aseguro Edward**-primero un neófito descontrolado y ahora un de los nuestros roba ropa**

**-Neófito descontrolado-**murmuro Hermione**-tal vez necesitaba ropa y no sabia donde coger**-¿Qué es un neófito?

**-Un recién convertido-**Alice debió ver venir mi pregunta**-Las noticias que hay sobre Seattle son por culpa de uno de los nuestros-**la imagen de Victoria apareció en mi cabeza y todo parecía encajar

**-Victoria-**murmure ganándome la atención de los presentes**-Alice no viste venir el robo que paso en mi casa-**ella negó con la cabeza**-podría ser posible que Victoria creara un neófito que la ayude a llegar a mí y de esa forma no tenga que enfrentarse directamente con ustedes**

**-Mi Bella no creo que eso sea posible, si bien no es imposible donde encajaría el robo de tu ropa. Además Alice lo hubiera visto**

**-Tal vez ha creado más de uno y la ropa la necesita para que sus neófitos reconozcan mi olor. A parte deben recordar que ella sabe del don de Alice, tal vez aprendió como evitarlo**

**-No creo…**

**-ESO ESO-**grito Alice

**-Tú crees-**cuestiono Edward

**-Claro, Victoria debe estar imitando lo que paso en México. Y uno de sus neófitos se llevo la ropa de Bella para demostrar que la encontró pero se llevo la ropa de Hermione sin querer-**callo durante unos segundos**-Edward ve donde Carlisle y cuéntale esto. Yo me quedare con ellas, pídele a Rose que venga-**Mi amado vampiro se fue no muy convencido

**-Muy bien Bella empieza a Hablar**

**-De que hablas Alice **

**-Sabes de que hablo, así que dímelo o haré que Rose te lo haga decir a la fuerza**

Me negué cerrando fuertemente mi boca. Hermione me miraba divertida mientras que Alice me miraba molesta. Unos dos minutos después llego Rose

**-Ya estoy aquí-**anuncio

**-Bella no nos quiere decir algo**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-No lo se y eso me esta poniendo de muy mal humor-**murmuro Alice, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Hermione sacando un frasquito de su maleta

**-Isabela como tú hermana mayor te ordeno que hables-**Rosalie SI encajaba en el papel de hermana mayor

**-Bells-**susurro Hermy**-tomate esto, hará que pierdas la voz durante unas horas-**sin pensarlo me tome de un sorbo el frasco**-muy bien ahora dime el secreto más morboso que tengas**

**-Cuando Edward volvió en una de sus muchas visitas nocturnas **_**casi**_** lo hacemos, pero el muy cobarde "recupero la cordura"…según él…y salio huyendo sin nada encima-**mi boca soltó todo lo que mi cerebro se negaba a decir

**-¡POR ESO LLEGO SIN ROPA!-**exclamo Rose

**-Es una poción que te hace decir la verdad**

**-Sorprendente-**dijo Alice**- Ahora si Bella, dinos lo que te pasa**

**-Es por un sueño que tuve**

**-De que se trataba-**pregunto Rose mientras ella, Alice y mi prima tomaban asiento en mi cama

**-En mi sueño me encontraba en el claro junto a Hermione, los Cullen estaban jugando todo normal…bueno en lo que cabe. Pero en el cielo pude ver 6 figuras montadas en escoba. Las extrañas figuras bajaron en picada, sin embargo, antes de tocar suelo los Cullen se habían situado ante nosotras. Vi fijamente a los extraños, eran dos chicas y cuatro chicos. Una de las chicas era rubia, la otra era pelirroja, dos de los chicos eran pelinegros, uno pelirrojo y el último castaño. Lamentablemente a ninguno podía verle el rostro. Uno de los pelinegros se transformo en un enorme perro negro, en eso el cielo empieza a oscurecerse y la luna llena aparece haciendo que el chico castaño se transforme en un gran lobo. "Un hijo de la luna" escucho susurrar a Esme. La rubia se coloca al lado del pelirrojo y la pelirroja se acerca a una séptima figura que aparece, este nuevo personaje es un chico rubio que traía una serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo. El pelinegro restante alza su brazo y una hermosa lechuza blanca se posa en el. Ellos no miran de la misma forma en que nosotros los mirábamos, un acuerdo silencioso se sello en el instante en que Victoria apareció junto con un hombre encapuchado, de ese hombre solo podía verle sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, pero esos ojos no se parecen a los de Victoria, esos ojos son aun más macabros y terroríficos, esos ojos reflejan la muerte.**

**-Si es un sueño espeluznante pero…**

**-Por Merlín-**susurro Hermione interrumpiendo a Alice**-dijiste que el castaño es un hijo de la luna-**afirme con la cabeza**-Remus es un licántropo, es decir, un hijo de la luna. Y Sirius es un metamorfo que adquiere la forma de un gran perro negro. El pelinegro con la lechuza blanca debe ser Harry ya que el tiene una y el encapuchado…no cabe duda que debe ser **_**él**_

_**-Voldemort-**_susurro Rosalie, mi prima solo afirmo con la cabeza

**-Pero Bella que te hace pensar que eso puede ser perjudicial para nosotros-**me cuestiono Alice

**-Porque lo soñé**

**-Pero tú no ves el futuro, esa es Alice**

**-Pero mis otros sueños han tenido algo de cierto**

**-Explícate-**demando mi rubia hermana

**-Cuando los conocí tuve un sueño en el que veía a Edward como vampiro y a Jacob como hombre lobo antes de saber lo que ambos eran. También soñé a Edward y a Alice con los ojos rojos y la capa de los Vulturis…recuerdo que se lo comente a Alice…ella me dijo que si no hubiera ido a salvar a Edward, ella hubiera ido sola y…ambos terminarían siendo parte de la guardia**

Mis hermanas y mi prima me miran sorprendidas. Ahora las cuatro estamos preocupadas, de alguna forma la palabra que se me viene a mi cabeza no la he soltado ¿por qué aun no me han preguntado?

**-Qué crees que pase Bella**

**-Se acerca una guerra**

La mirada de mis tres acompañantes denotaba que ellas ya habían pensando eso. Ahora tengo miedo de lo que pasara y una vez más odio ser humana. Se que querrán dejarme de lado intentando ver por mi seguridad, pero yo no se los permitiré. Juro que estaré en el campo de batalla ayudándolos de la forma que sea, sin importar que muera.

Hola,

Siempre me pareció curioso el que Bella soñara de forma metafórica lo que podría pasar.

Por ejemplo cuando escucho la leyenda de los fríos. Coloco a Edward como el vampiro y hasta lo vio brillando mientras que veía a Jake transformarse en lobo.

También cuando soñó con el niño inmortal y ella protegiéndolo de los vulturis. Definitivamente era una humana rara.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos.


	12. El deseo del Dragon

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

**Importante:**

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

Desde mi ventana veo a las aves volar, de esa forma tan simple…tan libre. Como odio a esos estúpidos pajarracos, los odio tanto por poseer aquello que no tengo. Los odio porque son libres.

Yo nunca he conocido lo que es la libertad, siempre he estado atrapado…esperando que me digan que hacer. Lo único para lo que sirvo es para seguir ordenes, pero todo seria diferente si tuviera algo por lo que luchar. Si tan solo hubiera algo o…alguien mas todo eso es solo hubieras ya que ni a mi madre le importo. A nadie le importa un maldito bastardo como yo a nadie le preocuparía que desapareciera mañana sin dejar rastro. A nadie…ni siquiera a _ella_

PERO QUE MIERDA PIENSO, es obvio que a ella tampoco le importaría lo que me suceda, después de todo lo único que hice durante el colegio fue despreciarla e insultarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Ella ahora debe estar muy feliz, feliz y segura. Aun cuando me cueste admitirlo el idiota de Potter es el único que la puede mantener a salvo ya que yo no podría cuidarla. Si…lo mejor es que este con Potter, él no es como yo, él no es un miserable con el destino marcado…bueno su destino también esta marcado pero yo se que al final ganara, ganara y se quedara con ella. La vera todos los días, se sentirá feliz al ver sus sonrisas, vera sus ojos brillar, los labios y el cuerpo de ella le pertenecerán, toda ella será suya. Y yo seré un pobre idiota que se conformara con verla feliz y todo por ser un cobarde…NO…YO NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE

No tengo porque desear que San Potter la cuide, no ya no más, de ahora en adelante seré yo quien la cuide y la proteja. Me importa una mierda si mi padre se opone y que todos se vallan al maldito infierno si interfieren entre ella y yo. Me importa muy poco si Voldemort me amenaza de muerte si no le soy fiel. YO NO SOY EL MALDITO PERRO DE NADIE

Cojo mi varita y corro al calabozo de mi casa, si tenemos un calabozo ¿y qué?, las escaleras que me llevan a las mazmorras nunca me habían parecido tan largas. Ni bien dejo al último escalón me dirijo a la única celda habitada, ahí dentro esta el viejo vendedor de varitas, un estúpido duende y el estúpido Gryffindor, creo que se llama Dean Thomas.

**-Qué quieres, ya nos torturaron lo suficiente-**muy valiente el Gryff**-ya les dijimos que no sabemos donde esta Harry y si lo supiéramos NO SE LOS DIRIAMOS**

**-No vine por eso**

**-Entonces para que bajaste estúpida serpiente**

**-Quiero que cuando tú y Olivander estén con la vieja McGonagall le den un mensaje**

**-PIENSAN TRAER A LA PROF…**

**-CALLATE Y ESCUCHA-**es una suerte que nadie pueda oírlo gritar desde aquí**-los voy a sacar de aquí y les daré un traslador que los llevara hasta Londres, de ahí podrán dirigirse con tranquilidad hacia la antigua casa de Sirius Black. Ahí es donde actualmente se esta reuniendo la Orden del Fénix**

**-Como sabes todo eso**

**-Escucha, los mortifagos piensan atacarla dentro de dos semanas, mis padres participaran del ataque es por eso que lo se**

**-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia **

**-Escúchame bien estúpida serpiente como se trate de una trampa te juro que…**

**-NO ES NINGUNA TRAMPA SOLO QUIERO AYUDAR**

**-Su corazón es sincero, señor Tomas debemos creer en él**

**-Escucha al viejo y hazme caso**

**-Esta bien que tenemos que hacer**

**-Dentro de dos horas volveré con el traslador, entonces los liberare y nos iremos a Londres. Ahí nos separaremos, ustedes se irán por su lado, le dicen a la profesora lo del ataque al cuartel y también le dirán que el objetivo principal del señor tenebroso ya no es solo Harry Potter, él quiere que Potter sufra y para lograrlo piensa eliminar a todos aquellos que lo ayudan**

**-Quieres decir que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a matar a todos los seres queridos de Harry**

**-Si y sus principales victimas son Weasley y Granger, sobre todo Granger**

**-Por qué principalmente Hermione**

**-Porque es por ella que Potter a podido ganarle en más de una ocasión**

**-esta bien, confiare en ti…pero tú a donde iras**

**-Yo tengo que ir a cuidar de alguien…volveré en dos horas**

**Salí de los calabozos y me dirigí a la biblioteca busque un antiguo jarrón y lo hechice, después saque un mapamundi junto con un péndulo**

**-Muéstrame la ubicación de la persona que busco-**murmure mientras el péndulo empezaba a moverse en círculos por todo el mapamundi hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, Estados Unidos**-Con que Forks, muy bien es ahí donde iré**

**Corrí hasta mi habitación y empecé a hacer mi maleta, una vez hecha fui otra vez a los calabozos. Me les acerque y los libere. Luego todos cogimos el traslador, sentí esa extraña sensación en el ombligo mientras éramos transportados. Aparecimos en el centro de Londres**

**-Bien ya saben que hacer verdad**

**-Gracias jovencito-**el señor Olivander no puede moverse mucho por lo que veo**-quiero que sepas que el día que fuiste por tu varita yo sabia que serias diferente a tu padre, lo supe ya que es la varita quien elije al mago y la suya señor es una de las más puras que existe**

**-No se de que hablas viejo. Tomas no te olvides de lo que te dije-**después de decir lo último desaparecí

Me aparecí en el aeropuerto de Londres, entre y después de hechizar a una de las chicas que atendían conseguí un pasaje a Washington de ahí tendría que ver como llegar a Forks tratando de no usar mucha magia o eso podría alertar a la bola de idiotas que siguen a Voldemort.

Unas horas después llegue, tome un autobús que me llevo hasta Port Ángeles, una vez ahí embruje a un _tahista _para que me llevara hasta Forks. Me dejo frente a la estación _politial_, justo en ese momento salía un _politia_, estoy feliz de haber tomado esas clases de estudios muggles ¡SOY LO MAXIMO! El hombre era medianamente alto, sus cabellos eran negros y rizados pero sus ojos eran como el chocolate.

**-Señor…-**comencé

**-Hola muchacho, eres nuevo nunca te he visto antes**-El hombre parecía sospechar de mi

**-Si acabo de llegar y me gustaría pedir unas instrucciones**

**-Oh-**parecía feliz de que halla un visitante en este pueblo**-Yo soy Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de Forks**

**-Perfecto-**murmure-_**Mutatio Memorum**_-dije mientras un rayo blanco salía de mi varita y apuntaba la frente del hombre-**Yo soy tu sobrino y vine a pasar una temporada contigo-**los ojos del hombre se habían opacado un poco pero volvieron a su color habitual

**-Oh! Cielos como pude olvidarlo-**murmuro**-vamos chico, estoy seguro que tus primas estarán felices de verte, sobre todo Bella**

**-Si _tío_, yo también estoy esperando verla**

**-Sube al auto**

Me subí a la cosa esa y él hizo que andará, el trayecto fue corto, pero la casa aunque se veía pequeña era acogedora. Tal vez y solo tal vez le tome cariño a estos muggles

**-Bueno Draco ya llegamos-**me dijo mientras sonreía

De acuerdo, a partir de ahora Draco Malfoy será diferente. Primero me encargare de que estos muggles estén protegidos, no me gustaría que Voldemort les hiciera algo por mi culpa. Lo siguiente que hare será buscarla, porque yo seré él único que la proteja. Solo yo podre cuidar de ella.

Bueno las palabras _Mutatio Memorum _significan cambio de memoria. Lo que Draco a hecho es hacer que Charlie crea que es su sobrino. Ya veremos como reaccionara Hermione cuando lo vea y Draco también se sorprenderá cuando vea a nuestros queridos Cullen ^^

Espero les halla gustado y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario comentarioso comentoso

BYEBYE ^^


	13. La venganza de la leona

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

**Importante:**

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

Edward Cullen pagaría por haber cometido el error más grande que pudo realizar en esta _no vida_. ÉL PAGARIA, le demostraría que tan doloroso es perder a un compañero, sufrirá tanto que el recuerdo de la transformación le parecerá una suave caricia. Yo me asegurare de que se aprenda bien la ley del talión, ojo por ojo y compañero por compañera.

Estuve planeando mi juego cuando llego a mis oídos la partida de los Cullen…si algo había aprendido con James era que la venganza es un plato que se come frío. Espere un tiempo y luego de dos meses decidí averiguar a donde se habían trasladado. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a la humana en el pueblo…así que la habían dejado, bueno eso me facilitara las cosas ya que sin importar que los humanos piensen que Cullen la ha dejado porque no la ama, tanto él como yo sabemos que eso es una vil mentira.

Para mi suerte logre localizar a Laurent y lo convencí de que vigilara a la humanita, le dije que después de eso podría regresar al lado de la vampiresa con la que se había encariñado. Pero…no todo puede ser como quiero. Esos lobos destruyeron a Laurent…ESOS ESTUPIDOS LOBOS MATARON A MI HERMANO, LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDABA. Si…Laurent era como mi hermano. Pero ahora estoy aquí sin James, sin Laurent…sufriendo por culpa de un estúpido vampiro que me quito al amor de mi vida y por unos estúpidos lobos que acabaron con mi hermano.

…

…

…

…

…

…

NO, LA CULPA NO ERA DE ELLOS. LA ÚNICA CULPABLE ERA ESA HUMANA

Juro por mi nombre que es Victoria que la hare sufrir, ESA ZORRA pagara por lo que me hizo, ella es la única culpable y pagara. Pagara muy caro lo que hizo.

Primero me encargare de matar a esos lobos…si…esos lobos morirán por su culpa, luego le seguirá su estúpido padre y la torpe madre. ¡Ah! También acabare con su padrastro…luego matare a cada uno de los humanos que existen en este maldito pueblo, los matare uno a uno. Juntare las cabezas de todos y se las arrojare a sus pies…para cuando la zorrita piense que nada puede ser peor la llevare frente a las cenizas de cada uno de los Cullen. Luego de eso beberé su sangre pero en vez de matarla la transformare, de esa forma pasara TODA la eternidad sufriendo por lo que me causo.

Pero, para poder llevar a cabo mi plan debo tener un ejército. Empecé a transformar a varios adolescentes que _vivían_ en Seattle. Pasado un tiempo mande a uno de ellos a la casa de la humanita, como había escuchado del regreso de los Cullen le advertí sobre el poder que tenia la enana Cullen.

Luego de unas horas volvió algo confundido. Me dijo que encontró una mescla de dos efluvios femeninos entre las ropas. Identifique uno como el de la zorra, el otro no se a quien pertenecería pero eso no importa, solo tendré que agregar un nombre más a mi lista.

…

…

Estoy segura que lo Cullen sospechan lo que tramo, hace poco llegaron unos extraños muy raros. Siento que pueden ser una amenaza para mi plan.

Bueno, será mejor que vaya a alimentarme…puedo sentir un efluvio humano muy cerca de aquí, pero este efluvio no se siente nada atrayente y eso ocasiono mi curiosidad.

Me acerque poco a poco, hasta que logro divisar una figura alta totalmente cubierta por una capa…el sujeto se da vuelta dejándome ver sus ojos rojos, esos ojos contenían promesas de destrucción y muerte. Sé que no debería, sé que es ilógico pero…no puedo evitar estas sensaciones de miedo y terror que me recorren.

**-Hola-**susurra el extraño arrastrando las palabras**-puedo ver tus intenciones vampiresa…sé que quieres matar a alguien**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Soy alguien que podría ayudarte-**un simple humano ayudarme**-se quienes son los sujetos que se han acercado a tu presa-**¿CÓMO DIABLOS**?-sé que quieres acabar con Isabela Sawn**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**lo escuche reír de forma tétrica**-RESPONDE**

**-Porque yo, mi quería niña soy…Lord Voldemort**

Lo sé, es corto. Pero espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos.


	14. La ambición de la serpiente

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

**Importante:**

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

Después de mucho tiempo, el momento ha llegado. Dentro de unas semanas el mundo entero temerá al escuchar mi nombre, nadie podrá evitar que me apodere de todo...nadie lo evitara, ni siquiera…Harry Potter.

Siempre he pensado que la venganza es un plato que se come frío y es por eso que mi plan ha tardado todos estos años. Con Dumblerdore muerto las cosas son más fáciles, el chico no podrá hacer nada contra mí ya que no tendrá la ayuda del viejo.

Sin embargo, nunca esta demás asegurarse, es por eso que me dirijo al centro del bosque negro. Este bosque esta lleno de todo tipo de seres oscuros…los más tenebrosos y…en el vive la vidente más poderosa de todas. Ella puede ver más allá de todo.

Al llegar, una mujer alta con los cabellos caobas resbalando libremente hasta sus caderas me miraba con unos ojos azules como los zafiros, estaba vestida con una túnica negra. En ese momento supe que _ella_ ya me estaba esperando.

**-Sabia que vendrías-**me dijo

**-Es un placer volver a verte querida**

**-Por favor Tom, solo dime Atenea**

**-Está bien querida Atenea, pero no me digas Tom-**mi tono de voz seguía tan tranquilo como siempre

**-¿Qué no te diga Tom?-**una sonrisa irónica adorno su rostro**-yo te diré como quiera**

**-Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando**

**-estoy hablando con Tom Marvolo Riddle, el mago tenebroso más poderoso en los últimos tiempos, aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort…el innombrable**

**-Entonces, por qué tu falta de respeto**

**-Porque yo se lo que pasara**

**-Acaso…me van a derrotar-**eso no puede ser posible

**-Si las cosas pasan tal y como las veo…si, serás derrotado-**esa bruja

**-Entonces querida, ¿qué debo hacer para evitar eso?**

**-Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para lograr tu objetivo**

**-Todo lo que sea necesario**

**-No te importara el enfrentarte a un alquerlaque de vampiros**

**-¿Vampiros?**

**-O a una gran manada de lobos**

**-nada me detendrá**

**-En ese caso, se de alguien que puede ayudarte**

**-no necesito ayuda**

**-Su nombre es Victoria, es una vampiresa, se encuentra en el bosque de Seattle…Washington-**continuo sin inmutarse

**-Por qué debería aceptar su ayuda**

**-Porque ambos tienen el mismo enemigo-**como dice

**-Explícate**

**-Esa vampiresa quiere matar a una humana llamada Isabela Swan, prima de Hermione Granger**

**- que tiene que ver la prima de la sangre sucia**

**-En estos momentos, Potter se encuentra junto a ellas en Forks**

**-¿Forks?**

**-Washington**

**-Pues no creo que falta mucho para que regrese a Londres**

**-En Forks a encontrado nuevos aliados**

**-Qué tipo de aliados-**abraencontrado un gran grupo de magos

**-Vampiros y dentro de poco se les unirán una manada de hombres lobo**

**-¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres lobos? Por qué**

**-Ese alquerlaque de vampiros tiene 7 integrantes, uno de ellos es el novio de la prima de Granger**

**-Un vampiro y una humana, que ridículo**

**-Uno de los lobos es el mejor amigo de esa humana**

**-Así que los de amistad y amor son lo que los unen**

**-Así es**

**-Y esa vampiresa, Victoria, que pinta aquí**

**-Ella quiere eliminar a todos esos vampiros, a los lobos, a todo Forks si es necesario para hacer sufrir a la humana**

**-De que me serviría una vampira vengativa**

**-Esa vampira esta creando un ejército de neófitos, quiere llegar a los 20, pero si te le unes podrías convencerla de llegar a los 50 o 100 si es necesario**

**-Eso atraería la atención de los Vulturis**

**-Le temes a un grupo de viejos vampiros -**dijo de manera burlona

**-No le temo a esos patéticos Vampiros, convertiré a esa vampiresa en mi aliada.**

**-Perfecto-**susurro para luego desaparecer

Nadie me detendría, no hay forma de evitar que cumpla mi objetivo.

Me aparezco en el corazón del bosque de Seattle. Atravieso unos arbustos y encuentro a una vampiresa de aspecto felinamente salvaje, sus ojos rojos hacen una gran combinación con su cabello del color del fuego

**-Tú eres Victoria verdad**

**-Quién eres y cómo sabes de mi-**me agrada esa fiereza que hay en su voz

**-Soy Lord Voldemort, un poderoso mago oscuro-**sus ojos reflejan curiosidad

**-Qué es lo que quieres**

**-Únete a mí y te ayudare a destruir a Isabela Swan**

**-No necesito la ayuda de un patético humano**

**-Crees que con 20 neófitos lograras tu cometido**

**-Quien te ha dicho eso-**puedo ver el fuego puro reflejado en su mirada

**-20 no harán nada, pero 50 cambiarían las cosas. Y no tienes que preocuparte por los Vulturis**-la curiosidad de ella era cada vez más grande-**yo puedo deshacerme de ellos y convertirte en la nueva reina de los vampiros**

**-Cómo**

**-Trae a uno de tus neófitos y te lo mostrare**

**-Riley, ven aquí-**un chico de no más de 20 años se acerco

**-En que puedo serle útil- **El vampiro me miro de reojo, pareciera que le aterro

**-Y bien demuéstrame que no me estas mintiendo-**Victoria hace caso omiso al recién llegado

**-**_**Severing Charm Incendio-**_murmure apuntando al joven vampiro, pude ver como su cuerpo se partía en miles de pedazos para después incendiarse**-Ahora tienes un neófito menos**-la mirada de Victoria demostraba que estaba aterrada, pero también pude ver que como la ambición la dominaba

**-Lord Voldemort-**dijo-**tenemos un pacto**

**-Me parece perfecto querida-**le dije para después reír sin control al igual que ella.

Ya nada nos detendría, nadie podrá evitar que logremos nuestros objetivos, nadie se salvara. El mundo ya es mío.

Prepárate Harry Potter, porque tu mundo se acabara. Yo te destruiré y ninguno de tus amiguitos podrá hacer algo por evitarlo.

Yee, capitulo 14 por fin. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos.

_-Hey! Bells mira quien llego-grito Charlie desde el primer piso_

_-quien es papá-pregunto mientras bajo_

_En medio de mi sala había un chico rubio, alto de ojos grises. No estaba segura, pero puedo apostar a que ese chico es el tal Draco Malfoy_

_-Es tu primo Draco, ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros-el chico me mira y me regala una sonrisa_

_-Me alegra volver a verte Bella-debe haber hechizado a Charlie_

_-A mi también me alegra Draco-pero por alguna razón no me parece peligroso-espero que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para que nos conozcamos mejor-él me mira sorprendido_

_-Yo también lo espero_

_-Bella, donde esta…_

_-Se quedara hoy con Alice-le interrumpí antes de que diga el nombre-me dijeron que venga a avisarte, pero las llamare y les diré que no podre regresar_

_-No es necesario…-comenzó Draco, pero no lo deje terminar_

_-No te preocupes, mañana podrás ver a nuestra prima. Estoy segura que a la familia de Alice no les molestara que vallas con migo a almorzar_


	15. ESPECIAL

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

Cap. 15: Cuando un vampiro te agarra (Especial de Riley)

_Cuando un vampiro te agarra_

_Se te acaban las esperanzas_

_Pues te atraviesa como una lanza_

_La maldad que este lanza_

Un joven de 20 años salía de una fiesta. Desde hace días se sentía observado. Camino sin rumbo durante unos minutos. Aun no quería volver a su casa.

Camino hasta llegar a unos almacenes abandonados, fue ahí donde la vio.

Era como ver a la misma afrodita. Con sus cabellos rojo fuego ondeando con el viento. Su piel pálida brillando con la luz de la luna y esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba.

**-Hola-**susurro con su angelical voz**-podrías ayudarme**

**-Solo dígame que necesita señorita-**le contesta el joven totalmente encantado

Él la ve acercársele con lentitud y sonríe pensando que talvez la noche estaría divertida. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto algo que no había notado antes. Su diosa tenía los ojos carmesí.

_Te paraliza ahí mismo_

_Huele la sangre en tus venas_

_Y se relame, y se relame_

_Pues para él no hay cadenas_

El miedo se apodera de él al ver esos ojos. La observa inhalar el aire como si se tratara de alguna especie de droga. Ve como sus ojos se oscurecen y se relame los labios.

**-Te he estado siguiendo Riley**

**-Quién eres**

**-Victoria, ese es mi nombre**

**-Por qué me sigues, que quieres de mí-**el joven poco a poco va perdiendo la calma

**-Solo trato de protegerte-**murmura ella afligida

**-¿Protegerme? De qué**

**-De los Cullen**

**-Los…¿Cullen?-**el joven se extraña pues nunca había escuchado ese nombre**-y ellos quienes son**

**-Son un grupo de vampiros dueños del territorio de la península de Olimpic **

**-Vampiros, estas loca esas cosas no existen**

**-Claro que si-**lo mira tristemente**-y puedo probártelo**

**-¿Cómo? **

**-Yo soy un vampiro**

Antes de que el joven diga algo, la vampiresa corrió y subió en uno de los almacenes. Desde ahí rompió parte del techo para después saltar y quedar a unos metros de él.

_Tú tratas de huir_

_Más no lo lograras_

_Pues el inteligente vampiro_

_Te va a susurrar:_

_Aquí mismo morirás_

**-Qué quieres de mí, vas a comerme-**Riley estaba aterrado

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez me cautivaste y es que tu sangre tiene un olor completamente atrayente, es como si tu sangre _cantara para mi_**

**-Quieres decir que no puedes resistir el olor de mi sangre**

**-Así era…al principio, porque cuando intente alimentarme de ti…algo me lo impidió**

**-Qué cosa-**el joven no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba

**-No lo se…solo se que al pasar el tiempo yo…me enamore de ti**

**-…**

**-Fui donde los Cullen junto con un viejo amigo mío. El pobre Laurent. Ellos lo mataron y me dijeron que te matarían a ti también si no me les unía. Pero yo no puedo ser como ellos, yo suelo alimentarme de los hombres que pasan de los 40 y que sean convictos condenados a cadena perpetua**

**-Y cual es la diferencia, ellos también deben alimentarse de humanos**

**-Los ojos de ellos son amarillos**

**-¿amarrillos? Acaso los vampiros tienen diferentes colores de ojos**

**-La mayoría de vampiros los tienen rojos, pero aquellos que lo tienen amarillos son porque…porque se alimentan de niños. Los niños son los seres más puros que existen y es por eso que al alimentarse de esos inocentes sus ojos se vuelven amarillos.**

**-Porque te afliges, al final es sangre lo que consumen debería darte igual**

**-Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…y saber que esos matan a unos indefensos niños…tienes idea de lo que sufren las madres al perder un hijo.**

**-No quieres unirte a ellos-**ella niega con su cabeza**-pero tampoco quieres que me hagan daño**

**-Ya te dije que estoy enamorada de ti-**susurra tímidamente

**-Como puedo hacer para ayudarte**

**-No salgas de noche, eso es lo único que puedes hacer**

**-Debe haber algo más**

**-No puedes hacer más, solo eres un humano, ellos podrían partirte en dos sin dificultad alguna**

**-Entonces conviérteme en alguien como tú**

**-Qué dices, estás loco-**exclama sorprendida

**-Ellos vendrán por ti en algún momento y será más fácil derrotarlos si tienes ayuda. No quiero que sigan haciendo lo que hacen**

**-Pero te condenaras**

**-No importa…solo te pido un favor**

**-Lo que sea**

**-Una vez acabemos con ellos…te quedarías conmigo**

**-Toda la eternidad**

**-Entonces hazlo**

_Se acerca a tu cuello_

_Sus colmillos se muestran_

_Mientras tú forcejeas_

_Contra esa criatura siniestra_

El sierra con fuerza los ojos. Siente como se le acerca y luego lo besa. Un segundo después siente un mordisco en la muñeca. Un dolor inmenso empieza a recorrerlo.

Grita por el dolor, suplica por su muerte y no puede ver la sonrisa maligna que esa vampiresa tiene.

El joven no nota el momento en que ella se va. Pero le parece escuchar

"_Fue más fácil de lo que pensé"_

_Pero él es muy fuerte_

_Y sientes como te muerde_

_Y la sangre brota sin parar_

_Y él bebe, y bebe y te deja sangrar_

_Mientras el dolor es imparable_

_Y la muerte fatal_

Nadie puede culparlo, él solo se dejo engatusar por aquel ser sobrenatural. Su belleza lo cautivo y sus palabras lo envolvieron.

Él no pudo hacerle caso a su razón que a gritos le pedía alejarse. Como un tonto callo en una trampa que lo mato. Su vida humana le entrego a un ser que nunca lo amo.

Caro pagara su estupidez. Pues mucho tiempo no le quedara.

**Cuando un vampiro está sediento (Especial de Bree)**

_La sed, lo destroza_

_Las ansias, lo matan_

_Pues la sangre, a un vampiro, sus cadenas desatan_

Una pequeña niña…no mejor, una pequeña mujer…la verdad es que la pequeña chiquilla ya no era una niña pero tampoco era una mujer. Estaba en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia.

Con sus 15 años recién cumplidos, la pequeña Bree sentía que su mamá no la entendía. Por eso ella de noche de su casa escapo, pues a una fiesta se fugo.

Como iba la pequeña a imaginar que en su camino su final encontrara.

Tarareando una canción, Bree saltaba levemente queriendo llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga a solo 5 cuadras de su hogar.

Saltando y tarareando, tarareando y saltando se tropezó con un apuesto joven que la miro.

_El carmesí de sus ojos_

_Cual fruto prohibido_

_Hacen que el rojo natural parezca blanquecino_

Un par de gemas rojas la observan atentamente dejándola maravillada y encantada.

**-Hola pequeña, a donde vas tan sola y de noche-**suaves y hermosas campanas sonaban cuando el extraño hablaba

**-Mi amiga cumple años-**la pequeña sentía que las palabras salían solas

**-Pero como es posible que tan hermosa señorita ande sola, sin compañía-**con un tono sugerente en extraño logro cautivarla

**-Por qué no me acompañas, seguro te divertirás-**la inocencia de la niña en estupidez se convertiría

El extraño sonríe de forma angelical y una alarma empieza a sonar en la cabeza de la niña, ella recuerda con claridad la canción que su mamá solía cantar en las noches para que en la calle no quiera jugar.

"_Dulce niña no salgas de noche que un demonio sobre ti caerá"_

La pequeña Bree no sabe como actuar, aquel extraño tenia un encanto singular pero la alerta interna no se quería apagar.

La niña la decide ignorar y junto al extraño donde su amiga va.

_Sus colmillos se alistan para salir a atacar_

_A la presa más ingenua que pueda encontrar_

_Y si no hay nada, ni una abeja_

_La esperanza de cazar, cada vez más se aleja_

La música a sus pequeños oídos logra llegar, solo faltan cinco metros más.

Parados frente la puerta una pregunta asalta la mente de la pequeña.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Riley**

**-Soy Bree**

**-Es un gusto pequeña Bree**

En la fiesta Bree baila, canta y festeja pues algo en su mente le cuenta que será su última fiesta.

**-Seguro me castigaran-**comenta sonriente a su extraño acompañante

**-No lo creo pequeña, no lo creo**

**-Por qué tan seguro estas**

**-Yo te llevare a casa y con tus padres hablare, no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos pues yo te ayudare**

Los grandes ojos café de la niña se encuentran con el carmesí de él. La niña lo intuye, ella sospecha de que talvez debió decirle a sus padres lo mucho que los amaba. Pero ya era tarde y ella lo sabe.

Caminan por las calles rumbo a casa de la niña. Tres metros faltan para llegar a su casa y la niña presiente que no debe ir más allá.

**-Llévame a tu casa que a la mía ya no quiero regresar**

El extraño de belleza angelical sonríe con tranquilidad.

**-Si eso quieres, eso tendrás**

Caminando sin parar una pequeña piedra la hace tropezar. Unos raspones en la mano a la bestia logran desatar

_Con pinta de loco_

_Esperando a alguien_

_La garganta le arde más y más_

_Y se le nublan los sentidos_

_Porque ya no da más_

_Y lo único que piensa es en sangre y matar_

La pequeña alza la vista y el mar carmesí la atrapa. Ella sabe que a su mamá no debió ignorar. Ella sabe que a su papá tuvo que escuchar. Ella sabe que a sus padres no los volverá a ver más.

El extraño de belleza angelical en un demonio se convertirá.

Las campanadas empiezan a sonar.

Una, al callejón la llevo

Dos, contra la pared la empujo

Tres, la cabeza de la niña inclino

Cuatro, sus colmillos preparo

Cinco, a su cuello los acerco

Seis, suavemente soplo

Siete, ella tembló

Ocho, una macabra sonrisa le mostró

Nueve, con fuerza inhalo

Diez, con fuerza sus colmillos enterró

Once, ella con fuerza grito

Doce, su vida humana término

_El pobre individuo_

_Sea hombre o animal_

_Perderá la vida si se atreve a pasar_

_Perderá el aliento_

_A manos de un vampiro sediento_

_Perderá la existencia a manos de un inmortal_

Antes de caer en la oscuridad la niña solo puede recordar los abrazos de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre.

"_Los quiero mucho papá, mamá"_

_Holas! espero que este pequeño especial les haya gustado. Si, pueda que no tenga nada que ver con como fueron convertidos Rilley ni Bree, pero a mi parecer Bree merecia algo más que un: "Chica quieres una Hamburguesa"._

_Como podrán a ver visto en el cap anterior. Mate a Rilley. Mi idea original era matar a Bree, pero después de que leí "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" (hace como año y medio que la leí) Me enamore por completo del "Club super secreto ninja" y pensé que Bree y Diego merecían ser felices y que definitivamente Fred no debía quedarse solo esperando el Rilley parck._

_Pero bueno, mañana estaré subiendo el nuevo capitulo, en donde mi querido Draco hará aparición y no portara como el cobarde que pusieron en el 7mo libro. J.K. Rowling debió ponerlo diferente -_- en fin. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios comentariosos comentosos. _

_PD: Estaré actualizando los sábados y/o Domingos. Byebye_


	16. ¿Primos?

"Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres…el amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién es un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo" Eso fue lo que dijo Bella, pero si en vez de Ángela fuera una de sus primas…

Los personajes de Twilight y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling)

Importante:

No es un Hermione/Ron ni un Harry/Ginny.

La historia de Twilight está centrada en Eclipse, antes de que roben el polo de Bella. Mientras que Harry Potter está situado en el 7mo libro, todo lo que paso en los 6 libros anteriores ha ocurrido con la excepción de que Sirius sigue vivo, Bellatriz no lo mando a través del Velo, ella solo huyo; ese es el único cambio, lo que pasa es que nunca supere la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno si se lo preguntan Snape si es el director del colegio y Dumblerdore si está muerto. Ah! Casi lo olvido, no es que Ginny sea una mala amiga, lo que pasa es que cualquiera se enojaría si siempre la están haciendo de lado por otra, por más amiga que sea.

**-Vampiro- **Diálogos

_Vampiro_ Pensamientos que escucha Edward

_Vampiro_ palabras que tienen un significado "especial"

**Hermione POV**

Hace tres días utilice el _Veritaserum_ en Bella, desde ese momento es que ando preocupada por todo lo que pasa y por lo que pasara. Desde hace tres días que solo tengo una cosa dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

**-grrr-**gruño al no poder ordenar mis ideas**-como es posible que pueda escribir un ensayo de 100 pergaminos sobre pociones y no pueda escribir una estupida carta de…de…¡Waaa!-**ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo

**-Her-mio-ne-**canturrio una vocecita de soprano en mi oído**-solo déjalo fluir**

El sonriente rostro de Alice solo me desmotiva más…

**-Es fácil para ti decirlo-**murmuro soltando un suspiro**-pero no lo es para mi hacerlo**

**-Solo tienes que recordar los motivos por el que haces esto-**me dice para después salir de la habitación con su danzante caminar

Miro la hoja en blanco que esta frente a mí. Este patético trozo de pergamino será el único que podrá comunicarle a Harry sobre mis…sobre mis. ¡Waa! Soy realmente patética. Con decisión sostengo la pluma de fénix y simplemente dejo que esta se mueva guiada por mi corazón.

Termino de escribir y sonrío.

**-Terminaste**

**-Sí Alice, ya termine**

**-Perfecto-**si Alice no fuera vampiro, le dolería la cara por esa gran sonrisa-**vamos, Rosalie y Bella nos están esperando**

Alice había aparecido esa mañana con la brillante idea de hacer una pijamada.

**-No tengo idea de cómo me convenciste**

**-Será maravilloso, los chicos irán a acampar al bosque y nos dejaran la casa solo para nosotras**

Si, maravillosa idea. Desdé que están aquí, las cosas entre Ginny y yo han estado un poco tensas…no se como sobreviviré esta noche

**Bella POV**

Hermione había estado encerrada en la habitación desde hace tres horas. Rosalie ya estaba desesperándose mientras que Alice solo reía divertida.

**-Voy a ver por qué se demora tanto-**anuncie ya harta de esperar

**-No te preocupes Bella, iré yo**

**-Lo que sea que entretiene a tu prima…Alice ya lo sabe**

Solo pude asentir ante la afirmación de Rose.

Unos minutos después Alice y Hermione salían de la casa. Ambas se suben en el convertible de Rose y partimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen. Ahí nos esperan Esme, Luna y Ginny para tener un día de chicas.

Al llegar a la casa/mansión Esme nos hizo pasar para que almorzáramos. Argumentando que lo mejor era que comiéramos algo antes de hacer todas las actividades que Alice había organizado.

Después de llenar nuestros estómagos con la deliciosa pasta que Esme prepara, empezaron los juegos de Alice.

Como teníamos la casa para nosotras, Alice decidió que nos pasaríamos toda la tarde-noche en pijamas.

Jugamos a ponerle la cola al perro, fue idea de Rosalie que en vez de usar la imagen de un burro usáramos la de Jake cuando se transforma. Después cada una conto una historia de terror.

Vimos varias películas y jugamos a verdad o castigo.

De alguna forma Alice se las arreglo para que todas las humanas presentes terminaran totalmente alcoholizadas gracias a su versión del juego de la botella borracha. Como no había chicos a los que besar y no nos íbamos a besar entre nosotras, Alice decidió que seria un vaso de alcohol puro lo que tomáramos. Como ella, Rosalie y Esme son vampiras no les afecto en nada, pero Hermione, Luna, Ginny y yo…bueno digamos que estábamos un poco más que contentas.

**-Alice, mira nada más como las has dejado**

**-Pero Esme si solo fue un poquito**

**-Un poquito, se acabaron un cuarto de las botellas de Carlisle**

**-Claro Alice, todas esas botellas eran para la gran boda- **comento Rosalie

**-¿Boda? De que boda hablash Gosalie- **Hermione tenía dificultad para hablar

**-DE MI BODA CON HADY! Nos casharemos y el que no debe…no debe ¿qué no debe? Bueno no importa el loco eshe que quiere matarnos a todos seda el padino**

**-Tú no te casharas con Hady**

**-Claro que shi Hermione**

**-Claro que no Ginebra**

Bien, una Hermione borracha enfrentándose a Ginny no era algo que se vea todos los días, si no fuera porque Esme les quito las varitas ambas se estarían lanzando hechizos, en su defecto solo se aventaban los cojines de la sala.

Luna las miraba divertida, ella no parecía tan afectada por el alcohol y a decir verdad yo tampoco.

**-Sabes, siempre pensé que a Hermione le gustaba Harry…acabo de comprobarlo- **murmuro Luna con la mirada fija en la pelea de mi prima y Ginny

**-Bueno supongo que ella debe ser algo obvia**

**-No mucho a decir verdad. Hermione sabe disimular. Todo lo disfraza con la fuerte amistad que hay entre ambos. Pero ella siempre lo prefiere a él y muchas veces Harry también la prefiere a ella**

**-Por qué ustedes no estas como ellas- **quiso saber Alice

**-Hice panecillos de calabaza y les puse una poción especial para evitar que algo nos hiciera mal, eso incluye el alcohol**

**-Pero ellas estas mal**

**-Eso mi querida Rosalie se debe a que Ginny odia los panecillos de calabaza y no deje que Hermione los comiera **

**-Por qué no dejaste que mi prima comiera los panecillos**

**-Porque pensé que seria divertido ver las rabietas que haría Ginny si Harry se preocupa porque a Hermione le duela el estomago de tanto comer. Pero definitivamente esto es mejor**

Sin poder evitarlo nosotras reímos mientras Esme nos miraba reprobatoriamente.

**-Bueno iré a preparar café, chicas por favor no destruyan mi sala**

**-No te peocupes Eshme, dejare a Ginny inconchiente pada que no le haga nada ni a tu shala ni a Hady**

**-Ni tú no nadie eviatada que eshte con Hady, ¡Hady esh mío! Wahahaha**

Mientras Hermione seguía diciendo que defendería a Harry de Ginny, ella se puso a reír como loca.

**-Por Merlín. Esto se pone cada vez mejor**

Aunque a Luna parecía divertirle todo el asunto. Solo esperaba que a los chicos les estuviera yendo bien. En eso mi celular empezó a sonar

**-Aló-_ Bella - _¿Papá? _– Bella, podrías hacerme un favor, sé que estas con Alice, pero es urgente que vallas a la casa y saques de mi cuarto una caja negra que esta en mi armario- _Claro papá, ¿quieres que te la lleve a la comisaria? – _no es necesario, pasare por la casa en 40 min. La recogeré y regresare- _muy bien papá, buscare tu caja y te esperare –_gracias Bella_**

Rápidamente le explique a Esme lo que pasaba, ella me dijo que Alice o Rosalie podrían acompañarme pero me negué. Prometi volver rápido.

El viaje a casa duro unos 30 minutos, después de todo no podía forzar a pobre Chevy a ir más rápido.

Una vez entre en la casa me dirigí al cuarto de Charlie. Son pocas las veces que entro aquí, por lo general es para recoger la ropa que tengo que lavar. Encontrar la caja no fue muy difícil. Era la única que había. En eso escuche el auto estacionarse el la entrada y a Charlie entrando en la casa.

**-Hey! Bells mira quien llego**-grito Charlie desde el primer piso

**-quién es papá-**pregunto mientras bajo con su caja

En medio de mi sala había un chico rubio, alto de ojos grises. No sabía quien era, pero por la expresión de Charlie debería recordarlo

**-Es tu primo Draco, ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros- **el chico me mira y me regala una sonrisa mientras disimuladamente me apunta con una varita. Puedo ver que susurra algo que no llego a oír, pero siento un pequeño hincón en mi cabeza

**-Me alegra volver a verte Bella**-debe haber hechizado a Charlie y ha tratado de hacerme lo mismo a mí

**-A mi también me alegra Draco-**pero por alguna razón no lo ha logrado-**espero que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para que nos conozcamos mejor**-él me mira sorprendido, se ha dado cuenta de que no caí en el hechizo

**-Yo también lo espero**

**-Bella, donde esta…**

**-Se ha quedado donde Alice-**le interrumpí antes de que diga el nombre- **como me llamaste vine a buscar tu caja- **le dije entregándosela- **pero no te preocupes les llamare y les avisare que me quedare en casa**

**-No es necesario…-**comenzó Draco, pero no lo deje terminar

**-No te preocupes, mañana podrás ver a nuestra prima. Estoy segura que a la familia de Alice no les molestara que vallas con migo a almorzar**

**-Bueno, ya que te quedaras, estaré un poco más tranquilo. No quería dejarlo solo la primera noche que se queda**

Charlie no tardo en irse. Después de que se fue, me dije a Draco que me acompañara a la cocina, le calentaría un poco del estofado que prepare.

**-Oye- **voltee a mirarlo **- **_**Mutatio Memorum- **_dijo a la par que me apuntaba con su varita en la frente, volví a sentir el incon

**-No es por nada, pero podrías dejar de hacer eso. Haces que me duela la cabeza**

**-Por qué no puedo modificarte la mente- **murmuro sorprendido

**-Eso es lo que intentabas, le has modificado la mente a Charlie**

**-Quién eres**

**-Soy Bella Swan, aparentemente tu prima**

**-Sabes que no lo eres, porque has fingido **

**-Supuse que no sería adecuado confundir a Charlie**

**-Solo eres una humana**

**-Y tú solo eres un mago **

**-Como sabes…**

**-Eso no tiene importancia- **le serví un poco de estofado y se lo puse en la mesa **–Come un poco, seguro tienes hambre**

El seguía mirándome sorprendido, pero se sentó y empezó a comer. Al parecer si tenia un poco de hambre.

Me fui hasta la sala para hacer una llamada

**-Alice- _Bella, por qué te veo quedándote en tu casa _–papá ha recibido una visita que se quedara un tiempo, así que me quedare hoy en casa para que no este solo- _mmm…no me estas diciendo todo _–no hay nada de que preocuparse, podrían cuidar de mi prima- _eso tenlo por seguro, además el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tiene no le permitirá ir a ningún lado _– Alice…- _dime _–ya no la dejes tomar más- _jajaja, aunque quisiera Esme no me lo permitiría _–Gracias- _sin problemas, por cierto, ya que no volverás a mi super y vampiresca pijamada, enviare a Edward a recogerte temprano _–Dejare la ventana abierta- _y otra cosa, si el chucho aparece no vallas con él _-¿Jake?- _si, ese chucho o acaso hay otro chucho rondándote _–Alice no le digas así, Jake también es mi amigo _–Claro…bueno solo no vallas con él _–no te preocupes no lo hare- _más te vale Isabela porque tu futuro a desaparecido, si para las 5am sigo sin verte…pues Jasper y Emmet acompañaran a Edward _–ok Alice, no me iré con Jake, no tienes porque mandar a todo el escuadrón- _dulces sueños Bella _–Hasta mañana Alice**

Ni bien termine de hablar con Alice regrese a la cocina, Draco ya había acabado. Lave los trastes y después de indique donde podía dormir. Era una suerte que tuviéramos una pequeña habitación de invitados. Le dije que por la mañana iríamos a la casa de una amiga.

Solo espero que mañana por la mañana nada malo suceda…aun cuando sé que eso sería ligeramente imposible.

Holas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

En el siguiente Draco se encontrara con Edward.

Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios comentariosos. Bye Bye

PD: por alguna razón ayer la pagina no me dejo subir el capitulo y como desde mi movil no puedo hacerlo. he tenido que mandarlo desde mi trabajo ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, ante todo mil disculpas. La verdad que por más que me gustaría que esto fuera un nuevo capítulo, eso no es posible. Sin embargo quiero aclarar que esta historia la terminare. No sé cuánto me demore en actualizar pero no dejare esta historia sin terminar.

He intentado continuar con la historia de mil y un formas, pero no puedo. A pesar de la falta de tiempo que tengo por la universidad y el trabajo. También influye el que ya no despierte mi interés la saga de Crepúsculo.

La verdad es que he leído los libros más de una vez y a diferencia de otras sagas como Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Alicia y el País de las Maravillas, etc. Crepúsculo dejo de gustarme tras cada leída. Es decir el primer libro está bien y es el que más me gusta. Pero en Luna Nueva, Bella pase a ser sumamente dependiente. Soy mujer y puedo entender que se deprima porque su novio la deja y le dice que solo fue una distracción. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Además empezó a tontear con Jacob y aun así se iba a los extremos para recordar a Edward.

El tercer libro, ella parecía indecisa si quedarse con Edward o Jacob porque sentía que los amaba a los dos. Yo escuche alguna vez que si amas a dos personas debes quedarte con la segunda puesto que si amaras a la primera no te abrías fijado en la segunda. En fin. Al final ella termina aceptando el casarse solo si Edward cumple con sus funciones en la noche de bodas. Lo cual realmente no me gusto. Luego en el cuarto libro. Bien tiene un poco de todo pero igual hay algo que no me termina de gustar y el que Jacob se imprimara de la hija de Bella. Es decir me gusta Nessi, pero en el libro dan a entender que a Jacob le gustaba Bella porque sentía a Nessi dentro de ella o algo así. Y eso me hizo pensar (y apuesto a que no soy la única que pensó en eso) de que hubiera pasado si Bella aceptaba estar con Jacob, si tenían una hija, ¿habría la posibilidad de que Jacob se imprimara de su propia hija?

Bueno me salí del tema. A pesar de todo, voy a terminar de publicar esta historia. Seguramente me demorare un poco pero la terminare.

Por otra parte, estoy poniendo en adopción mis otras dos historias. "Padre por Siempre" y "Lazos" si hay algún interesado por favor avísenme.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por los inconvenientes. Espero volver a escribir en esta categoría alguna otra vez.

Gracias por todo.


End file.
